Still Learning
by Kirsten19191
Summary: Edward never liked children and he thinks they are a waste of time. He also never believed in love. Then he meets Bella and everything changes. Can Bella change Edward's feelings or will he stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

_This story was here before, but it has been a while since I've updated it. I even had to start reading from the beginning to see what it was all about. I've missed writing and that's why I decided to start again. I'll update the existing chapters and I will finish this story! I hope you will all like it!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**"But Edward, you have to come. It's your nephew's birthday," my mom said on the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know mom, I don't like it with all the kids running around," I said to her. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. She didn't agree with my decision, but I needed to make a point.

I don't like children, I detest them. I don't see the use of them, sure they'll carry your name, but if that was the only positive thing I wouldn't have one. When they are babies, all they do is cry, sleep, eat and poop and that's it. You have to take care of it and you'll never have your freedom back.

When they'll get older, they start to get annoying. They start with really weird questions and are just being plain stupid. I don't know how my mom could do it with three children. She must be out of her mind. It's a good thing that I don't say it to her face, because then I will be in trouble. Doesn't matter how old I am.

She thinks that children are a blessing. She doesn't want to hear my opinion. The minute I start about how awful kids are, she shuts me up. I don't get it why she thinks they are a blessing. Alice and Rosalie have the same opinion as my mother and they printed that in the heads of Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward, are you still there? I don't like being ignored," my mother said and I wasn't in the mood for this conversation. Noah, Jasper and Alice's kid, was turning five this weekend and I was invited to his birthday party. However, I made some lame excuse about needing to work so I couldn't make it.

My mother didn't buy the excuse and I don't think that Alice did. Esme was trying to talk me into coming to the kid's party and I wasn't having it. I know I could be stubborn sometimes, but I really didn't want to be there. Alice mentioned that it was a family party this year, only our family and no one else. I don't care what kind of party it was, I don't want to go when there are children involved.

"I'm still here, but it's a busy weekend and my work is important," I told her. I was trying every excuse.

Some of you would say that I just need to grow up, but children were just a big no for me. I don't care if they are family or not, I want to stay as far away from them.

"Wow Edward, you've really surprised me with this. I thought family was important to you, like it's important to me, but I can't believe that you would go this low," she said and hung up the phone. My mother hung up on me. I couldn't believe it.

I had the urge to call her back, but I had a meeting planned that was really important. I guess my mom was more disappointed than ever and that hurt a bit.

Esme wasn't happy with my opinion about kids. She was really hoping for tons of grandchildren, but she only had Noah and Parker. Rosalie and Emmett tried so hard for a baby, but she had a miscarriage. It was a bit sad, but I can't believe that you would put so much effort in having a baby.

Rosalie didn't like me- I couldn't blame her. I didn't like her that much too. She was too high-maintenance for me, but as long as my brother was happy I didn't care.

"Mr. Cullen? They are expecting you in the conference room," my assistant said to me, and I stopped thinking about my family. It was time for business.

I was a successful businessman and I had built it from scratch. I started it when I got out of college at 22 years old. My friends at school told me I was crazy, but I'm the one laughing now. It was a success from the start and I made my first million dollars within the year. You could say that I was really rich now and I wasn't embarrassed by it.

I bought an incredible penthouse with an amazing view and a few cars that are every man's dream. At first, my mom started about buying a house with a garden and I had no idea why I wanted that. I was at the office most of the time and a penthouse seemed fine by me.

Then she started about how my children needed to have a place to play and I laughed in her face. She believed that I was still going to have children someday, but I wasn't so sure of that.

Alice said to me that when I would meet the right woman, that I would start to think differently, but I don't believe her. I wasn't a guy who was going to stay true to one woman. I'm not the guy who needs to be tied down. I'm enjoying my freedom and I liked being alone.

Of course I had my one night stands, and I kept them that way. I would go to a club and pick up some woman, have sex with her and never see her again. That would always go well and I wasn't going to change that. I liked having my independence and not worry about some chick that's after my money. It was really weird that you're financial status would be discussed in some kind of low magazine.

I was glad that it was Friday and I would meet my brother and brother-in-law for some drinks at a bar. We had this manly thing once a month, because they needed to get away from their woman for a few hours. They used the words, not me. I would totally agree with them if I had a wife. I think I would go completely crazy with a woman living with me. She would command me what to do and what not to do, what I was doing wrong and she would nag about everything. I was so glad that I was living alone.

"So mom called me to say she was mad at you. What did you do?" Emmett asked me as we sat down with a beer in our hands.

"Yeah, Alice was pissed too and I have an idea about what's going on," Jasper said and I wasn't in the mood to talk about that.

"Oh no, he cancelled on Noah's birthday party?" Emmett asked Jasper and I was annoyed that they were talking like I wasn't there.

"HE is still here," I said and they both looked at me.

"Did you really cancel on Noah's party? What kind of uncle are you?" Emmett asked surprised.

"It's a good thing that Alice has pictures of you or otherwise they wouldn't recognize you if you stopped by," Jasper said. It made me feel a little bit guilty.

"Come on Eddie, kids aren't that bad," Emmett said and I wanted to hit him. I really hate it when people call me Eddie and Emmett does it to tease me. He even got Noah and Parker that far to call me Uncle Eddie when they see me. I'm glad that I don't see them a lot, because it would make me hate kids more than I already do.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that," I told Emmett and he just smiled at me. My brother was pure evil and acted like a little kid all the time.

"Are you really not coming to Noah's party?"Jasper asked me and he sounded a bit disappointed. I don't know what I had today, but it seemed that I let everyone down.

"I don't know. It isn't really my thing," I told him, and Emmett went to the bar to grab us some more beer.

"We know, that's why we kept it to just family and we'll celebrate for his friends some other time. It would mean a lot to Alice if you showed up and I know that Noah will like it too," Jasper said.

"The guy barely knows who Uncle Edward is," I said.

"That's not true, Alice tells the kids all these stories about when you guys were younger and they definitely know who you are. He thinks you're going to show up so please do us a favor," Jasper almost pleaded and I took a deep breath. They were trying to make me feel guilty about the situation so that I would come and it was working.

"Just bring the kid a present and you will make his day," Emmett said and Jasper laughed at that.

"I'll ask Alice about what he wants for his birthday," I said to them and they were surprised.

"You're going to show up then or are you going to send it to him?" Emmett said.

"Do you think mom would keep me alive if I did that?" I asked him and I made my point there. If I ever did something like that, mom would kill me.

Jasper and Emmett high-fived each other and I laughed at them. It was probably the reason why we were going for drinks tonight, so they could talk me into coming to Noah's party.

"So when I was getting our drinks I heard some chick talking about some hottie that was sitting here at our table," Emmett said and I turned around to see who he was talking about.

There were a lot of women sitting at the bar and I had no idea who made that comment. I thought this bar wasn't popular with the ladies, but I wasn't complaining at the moment.

"Who was talking about us?" Jasper said. He was true to Alice, but he was allowed to look at women. Alice had no problem with that, she knew that he was coming home to her in the end.

That's why I wasn't so keen on having a girlfriend. They would become jealous when you look at some other woman, they start to freak out and accuse you of cheating on them.

"The ones that are looking at us right now," Emmett said and we all turned around to look at them.

There were 3 women sitting there in a group and they looked like they were having fun. A blonde with obvious fake boobs was telling another woman something and they both looked at our table again. The other woman with them seemed kinda shy. She had her back to us so I couldn't see her face. From behind she looked good, she had a nice ass and her legs looked amazing.

"See something you like Eddie?" Emmett asked again and I stomped him on his arm. I'm sick of him calling me Eddie.

"What the fuck was that for?" Emmett asked and rubbed the spot on his arm. He was such a wuss sometimes.

"Stop calling me Eddie and I won't hit you like that again," I told him and Jasper just smiled at us.

"So, do you see something you like?" Jasper asked me now.

"I don't know, those two seem kinda fake, but I can't see the other one," I said to them. They knew about my lifestyle and they often helped me with pointing out women.

Jasper and Emmett approve of what I do. They accepted it that I won't come home with a woman and settle down and I was glad that they did. I had fun with them and they weren't going to look at me differently if I approached a woman.

"Well, we're out of drinks and I guess it's your turn to buy us some booze," Emmett said and I knew what he had planned. He wanted me to go to the bar so I could check that one woman out. I liked the way he thinks.

"Okay, 3 beers coming right up," I said to Emmett and Jasper and walked over to the bar.

The mysterious woman was standing on the outside so I squeezed myself next to her. I ordered three beers and I waited for the bartender to finish my order. I hoped it would take him some time so I could have a talk with the woman next to me.

I looked at her, and I was amazed by her beauty. She acted like she didn't know that I was looking at her, but her blush told me otherwise. I only saw one side of her face, but it looked really good. Her blush made her look really sexy and I wanted to take her home with me so I could have my way with her. She didn't pay attention to me and the bartender was done with my order. I was bummed that she didn't turn her head to look at me, but maybe she wasn't interested. Maybe she was a lesbian or something and she was here with her girlfriends. My mind was going crazy over this and I had to laugh. When she heard me snicker a bit, she turned her head and I was blown away by her beauty. I don't think that I ever saw a woman that was so beautiful.

I needed to get back to Jasper and Emmett, but I felt so drawn to her. I looked at our table and Jasper was smiling. It was like he knew how I felt at the moment and that creeped me out a little. Emmett just sat there, staring openly at me and my beauty. I needed to know her name, I needed to know how she felt and how soft her skin was. This was so new to me and it scared me.

I finally made my way back to our table, and Emmett was grinning now. I guess he figured out my reaction.

"So was she hot?" Emmett asked.

"No, she was beautiful," I answered and their faces were in shock. I never said that about a woman and I understood their shock.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Jasper said and I nodded my head.

"What are you still doing here? You should go over there and talk to her," Emmett said and shoved me in her direction.

"No I can't do that. I don't know what I should do," I told them and I really meant that. I had a lot of experience with approaching women, but I don't know how to handle this.

"You should offer her something to drink," Jasper told me, but I was too scared to do that. I'm scared of me right now, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me and why that woman affects me so much.

I flagged down a waitress, and told her to buy the woman at the bar a drink. I pointed the right woman out to her. I wasn't in the mood for mistakes and I wanted to be sure that she would get her drink. I also told the waitress to tell her it was from me.

I was nervous for a few minutes, before the beauty got her drink. My eyes didn't leave her and she seemed surprised that someone bought her a drink. The waitress pointed at me and the beauty looked my way. She gave me a smile and I gave her a big smile back. Now it was all up to her. I made my move and if she was interested she would let me know. That's how it all worked and I don't think this was any different.

I was a bit nervous for the rest of the night, but I didn't hear anything from her. I checked the bar regularly, but she was still sitting there with her friends. Jasper, Emmett and I had a fun evening, but the guys wanted to go home.

"It's okay if you want to stay here," Jasper said. He understood I wasn't ready to leave my beauty.

"Nah, it's okay. If she was interested she would have done something," I told them and I was ready to walk to the exit of the bar. Jasper and Emmett grabbed their coats and I was putting mine on.

I heard some noise behind me, but didn't pay much attention to it. Emmett hit Jasper on his arm and pointed something out. I had no clue what they meant, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Could it be her?

"We're going to grab a cab. You want us to wait for you?" Jasper asked me and I shook my head. I could grab a cab on my own.

I turned around and there she was, standing in front of me. I almost couldn't believe it. What did she want? Was she interested?

"Uhh, I just wanted to thank you for the drink," she said and I was amazed by her voice. It sounded so feminine and sweet.

"You're welcome, someone so beautiful like you deserved a drink from someone," I told her and I really meant my words. Usually I just say things to get women in my bed, but this woman was special.

"Yeah right," she said and I was shocked by her tone. Didn't she believe me?

"It's true, you are a beautiful woman," I told her again and she blushed. It made me feel some things that weren't appropriate in this bar.

"Thank you, that's nice of you," she said and she smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm Edward," I told her and stuck out my hand. I needed to feel her skin.

"I'm Bella," she said and shook my hand. It felt amazing and I didn't want to let go.

"How about another drink?" I asked her. This was going to end well for me.

"Sure," she said and we walked back to my table. Her friends were still sitting at the bar and I flagged a waitress for our drinks.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just having some fun with my friends. How about you?" she asked me and I wanted to make a smart comment about me being a beautiful woman, but I decided not to.

"Same as you, just having fun with some friends. Celebrating that it's Friday and that we have weekend," I tell her. I don't see it that way, I'll probably head into the office tomorrow to get some work done.

We talked some more after that. I learned a lot about her and I'm surprised at that. I don't usually do that with a woman who I'm going to spend one night with. Her friends went home and the bar was almost closing, but I didn't want to say goodbye to her. I hoped she felt the same.

"How about we go to my apartment and see where it goes?" I suggested and she blushed again. I think she knew about my intentions.

"It's okay if you don't want to," I said quickly.

"I would love to," she said and I wanted to jump up and down from joy. It felt like I was dreaming. It was my lucky day today I think.

I grabbed our coats and walked us out. I hailed a cab and I was a little nervous. I've never had that.

We arrived at my apartment and I held her hand. All that was running through my head is that I was going to get lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter for you! It's full of lemons, so please do not read it, if you're not old enough for it. I'm also looking for a beta, so contact me if you want to help me! Enjoy!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**_I was going to get lucky._

I led her into my house, and showed her around. That's something that I don't usually do, but with her it all feels different. She seemed to love the view and I had a vision of me fucking her against the window. The thought alone made me hard and I needed some release soon.

"You have an amazing apartment, Edward," she told me and I gave her another glass of wine. I didn't want to get her drunk, but I didn't know how to make my move on her. I don't even know what she was expecting.

"Well, I worked hard for it," I said and I meant that. I was barely at home and sometimes I regretted that. I may have this amazing apartment, but I'm not here that much. She just nodded and seemed a little quiet. She was different at the bar. Was she nervous?

"Look Bella, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," I said to her. I had no idea what was going on with me. I didn't take a lot of women to my place, but now I was basically telling Bella that I didn't expect anything from her. It's so not me.

"I want to, I really do. I'm just a bit nervous, because I haven't done this thing," she said and she was biting her lip. That was really sexy.

"What? Have sex?" I asked her as a joke and it worked. She laughed and wasn't so tense anymore.

"That wasn't funny. I don't go home with guys a lot," she told me and I stepped closer to her.

"That's a good thing. I'm glad you chose me," I told her and I laid my hand on her cheek. Her breathing started to get heavier and I knew I had that effect on her.

She didn't say anything and I closed the distance between us by kissing her on the lips. She was a bit hesitant at first, but her lips started to move against mine. I was a little nervous about where this was going and I was confused myself. Edward Cullen was never nervous with a woman. I knew that I was good at sex, never had someone complaining about me.

I pushed my tongue against her lips. I wanted to enter her mouth and roam around. She opened her mouth and my tongue slammed into her mouth. I wanted to be patient, but she was making me feel things that I haven't felt before. I needed her and it had to happen soon.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tongue started to play with mine and my hands were roaming around her back and ass. I wanted her closer to me, but she was so close against me already.

I needed to breathe for a moment so I stopped kissing her mouth. I was breathless and that didn't happen often. I started kissing her on her face everywhere and her hands made their way to my chest. I started kissing her neck and she loved that. Her moans were getting louder and I was tempted to leave my mark on her, but decided against that. I needed to remind myself that it was just a one night stand and nothing more.

She started to unbutton my shirt, but I didn't want things to happen in the middle of the living room. I took her hand and led her to my bedroom. I could tell she was nervous, because she kept biting her lip. I reached my hand out and put it on her lower lip to stop her from biting it. She had the most perfect lips and she should be careful with them.

I kissed her and my tongue entered her mouth again. We battled with our tongues and she let out another moan. For me it felt great too, but it was a bit too embarrassing for me to moan with some kisses.

I wanted to see more of her and I made a movement so I could take her shirt off. She stopped kissing me and made her hands over to my shirt. My buttons weren't all open yet and she wanted to do that. It was a bit awkward, because we wanted to do the same thing, but it wasn't going to work.

She laughed a little and lifted her arms so I could take her shirt off. I threw it somewhere in my room, because I didn't care about that at the moment. I stared at her and she looked wonderful. Because of my staring, she blushed and it made its way to her breasts. It was a perfect site to see and I couldn't take my eyes of off her.

"You are perfect Bella," I said to her and she blushed even hard. I loved it and my mouth couldn't take it anymore.

I started kissing her from her throat to the valley of her breasts. She had a lace, black bra on and it made her so incredibly sexy. I wanted it off, because I couldn't wait to see more of her. Bella had other plans, she unbuttoned my shirt and I took it off. She stared a little and I wasn't surprised with that. I worked out and that was noticeable. Her hands were on my chest and roamed around. She moved her face towards my chest and started kissing it. I couldn't take it anymore and let out a moan. This was heavenly and my hands were on the back of her head. Her mouth landed on one of my nipples and she swirled her tongue around it.

"O my god Bella," I said and I wasn't embarrassed by it anymore. This woman could make me feel things that I never felt before. When I was with another woman I didn't have much time for foreplay. She was ready, I was ready and we didn't waste any time, but now everything was different.

I lifted her head up with my hands and kissed her hard. My hands were on her back and I wanted to unclasp her bra. I was a pro in that so it came off really quick.

We were still standing in the middle of my room and I led her to my bed. We lay down and I stared at her breasts again. This time they were there without a bra and they were perfect. Her breasts weren't that big, but they fit perfectly with her body. She bit her lip again as I was looking up at her. She smiled at me and I thought it was to say that she was okay with what I was going to do. I kissed her once again and made my way over to my breasts.

My hand was on one of her breasts and my mouth kissed the other one. She fit perfectly in my hands and that thought made me harder than I thought was possible. My jeans were starting to hurt a little, but first Bella deserved some attention. My tongue swirled around her nipple and she loved it. My hand played with the other one and pinched it. Her breathing was heavy and she made this wonderful sounds. She was looking for some friction and started to move her hips. I groaned when she was rubbing herself against my erection.

I made my way lower and kissed her stomach. I unbuttoned her jeans and took them off. I started kissing each leg and made my way to the promised land. I could smell her arousal and it made me feel good. I had done that to her and only me.

She had the most perfect thong on and it looked amazing on her. It's a shame that it needs to go now. I made a movement that I wanted to take it off, but Bella stopped me. I hoped that she wasn't going to back down now, because I wanted to be inside her.

"Everything okay?" I asked her and she nodded with a grin on her face. I wasn't paying attention and she turned us around. She was on top of me and I liked it. This wasn't something that I would do with other women, because I always wanted to be in charge. I didn't trust them, but deep inside me I knew that I could trust her.

She looked perfect on top of me and the view was fantastic. She kissed me and her hands made its way to my jeans. She moved lower and took my jeans off. I was in my boxers and you could definitely see how aroused I was. Bella's eyes were focused on it and her hands were shaking a little. She had nothing to be nervous off. I knew that she hadn't done this much, but it was just sex.

She cupped my dick through my boxers and I groaned out loud. She smirked a little, but I didn't care at the moment. Her hands felt amazing and I wondered how it would feel if my boxers weren't there. It was like she was reading my mind, because before I knew it my boxers were gone and I was lying there naked. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw my dick, but that was no surprise. It was big and I was proud of it. The ladies never complained and they often made compliments about it.

Her hands were on my dick a few moments later and it felt even better. She started moving up and down with her hand and with the other hand she was cupping my balls. I wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to me?" I said, but she continued with what she was doing. I had to stop her soon or else it was a little embarrassing.

A few minutes later I grabbed her hand and she was looking a bit hurt.

"Don't be upset baby, I only stopped you because I wasn't going to last long and I have some other things in mind for you," I told her and gave her one of my smirks.

"Well, I can't wait," she said and it grabbed her and turned her on her back again. This time I was on top and I planned to stay that way for a while.

I wanted to see everything of her and I couldn't wait anymore. I went straight to her panties and removed them. I was staring once again and she blushed. She was completely bare and I loved it. Since I smelled her arousal, I was curious about how she tastes. I don't do this with woman, because I think its way to intimate, but I can't stop myself. I had to taste her.

I slowly started kissing her thighs and she knew where I was going. She tried to stop me and told me I didn't need to do that, but I really wanted to do it. When I said that, she didn't complain and I started kissing the insides of her thighs again. My stomach was actually full with butterflies and I haven't felt like this ever.

She was really wet and I couldn't hold it anymore. I put my mouth on her and she let out a moan and a shudder. She tasted amazing and I couldn't get enough. My tongue put some pressure on her clit and her hips started rocking in my face. Her hands were on my hair and she pushed my head further into her, if that was even possible.

Her moans filled the room and my finger entered her. Soon after that another finger entered her and I moved them. I planned to make her come, hard.

"Ugh, Edward. Please don't stop, oh my god this feels so amazing. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to come soon. Edward," she kept saying my name and it did wonders for my ego. I chuckled at the thought and she seemed to like that even more. Her hips started to move some more and my fingers were fucking her. Her moans got louder and I could feel her tighten around my fingers. She was going to come.

I kept licking her clit and she was calling my name over and over again. She started saying things that didn't make sense. She practically screamed and I didn't stop with my tongue. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed my head to lift it away from her.

My fingers were out of her and made contact with her clit. She shuddered as it was super sensitive and I made my way back to her breasts. She had other plans and tried to kiss me. That was okay with me and I pushed my tongue in her mouth again. It was pretty hot that she was probably tasting herself.

"That was amazing," she said and she had a big smile on her face. I was happy that I could do this to her.

"We aren't done," I simply told her and gave her a wink. I rocked against her, looking for some friction and we both moaned. I needed to be inside her, fast.

I moved over to a drawer beside my bed. I knew that there was a condom in there. I knew that this was different than it was with the other women, but I still need to wear a condom. I never have sex without it. You never know who has been inside her already and I didn't want to catch any STD's.

I grabbed the condom, but she took it out of my hands. I hoped that she wasn't going to throw it away, because that would mean that there would be no sex between us. I was sitting on my bed and she had the condom in her hand. She ripped the plastic of it and threw it somewhere in my room. I bet it looked like a mess with all the clothes. She came to sit before me and moved towards my dick. Oh my freaking god, she wanted to put the condom on me. That was the hottest thing that someone did to me. It also seemed a little intimate, but I was already breaking the rules with her.

She rolled it on me and kissed me hard. I laid her back on her back and hovered above her. She bit her lip again, a sign that she was nervous. My thumb removed her lip from her teeth and I kissed her again, using my tongue. I hoped that I could calm her down a little. This was going to be wonderful, I could feel it. My dick was throbbing and it was in need for a release. I hoped that it wasn't going to be embarrassing and that I would come in the next few minutes. I had enough experience to last a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked her another time. I didn't want to do things that she didn't agree with. That would make me feel awful. Not that I forced myself on women, but she seemed different. Not the kind of girl that would do these things so I wanted to make sure that she was ready for this.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. It's been a while," she said and that made me feel a bit nervous.

She kissed me again and it was a sign that she was ready. I held my dick in my hand and made my way to her. I entered her slowly and I almost couldn't contain myself. She felt amazing and I moaned at it. She looked a bit uncomfortable so I stopped myself. She felt tight and I was afraid that I was going to come way too early.

I slowly moved myself into her completely and stilled. She needed to adjust to my length and girth, but after a while she seemed okay. She started to move a bit and I moved with her. We started to move at a certain pace and we both enjoyed it.

Our moans and groans filled the room and sweat was starting to form on my forehead. This was different than the sex I had with other women. It felt different too, but with Bella it was perfect. It was much slower than my usual pace, but I couldn't hold it up long. She just felt so good and I was going to come soon. I wanted her to come another time, so my hand went to her clit and rubbed it. Her moans were getting louder and I kept going. We moved at a quicker pace and I felt her walls around me tighten. She was going to be the death of me.

We came together and I collapsed on top of her. I was so tired and wanted to stay like this forever. I was too tired so that thought didn't alarm me. Her hands moved up and down my back and I loved the feeling. I had no idea what was happening tonight, but I didn't mind this.

After a while I pulled out of her. I kissed her and walked to the bathroom to clean myself. I put the condom in the trashcan and I looked at myself in the mirror. My face doesn't show any difference, but I knew that something has changed. I walked back to my bedroom and my smile fell.

Bella was already putting her clothes back on and I wasn't ready for that. Usually, I was at some woman's place and I left as soon as I could, but I didn't want Bella to leave me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she seemed a little nervous again. I was standing there totally naked and her eyes stared at my dick. She should stop it soon or I will be ready for another round.

"I'm getting dressed so I can leave," she said and it felt like my heart broke into pieces. She really wanted to leave me.

"You want to leave?" I asked her again. I hoped that she could hear that I was a little sad about it.

"That's what you normally do after a one night stand right?" she asked me as she was putting her shirt back on. My eyes focused on her face now that I wasn't distracted by her perfect breasts.

"You can stay if you want," I told her. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet. I wanted her to stay with me.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked me and I didn't know what I want at the moment. It was a little confusing.

I nodded and made my way over to her. I kissed her and she pushed her tongue in my mouth. It seemed that she agreed to stay with me.

We had another round of sex, but this time I threw the condom next to my bed. I didn't plan on leaving the bed, afraid of what I was going to see when I got back.

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms and it felt wonderful. I never just slept with a woman, but I knew know what Jasper and Emmett were talking about. I just thought that it was nonsense, but it felt good.

I woke up the next morning. My bed was empty, but I remembered the last night. There was a smile on my face as I made my way to the bathroom. I thought that Bella would be there. The bathroom was empty, but I made my way to the living room. She wasn't there either and I hoped that she would be in the kitchen. It was quiet, but I really wanted her to be there. I wasn't ready for her to leave. I wanted more and not just sex. She felt absolutely amazing yesterday and I loved her in my arms.

As I looked in the kitchen, my face fell. There was no one there. I started to look around the apartment, hoping that Bella left a note. That was false hope, because there was no trace that Bella was here yesterday. The condom next to my bed was gone and in the trash were two condoms now. She cleaned up and left and I didn't even notice it. How was I ever going to see her again? I didn't care that I was breaking my own rules about my one night stands, but she was definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, I hope you had a great Christmas. Here is chapter 3 for you! I hope you enjoy it! I'm looking for a beta to help me with my story, so let me know if you are interested!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**The week flew by - I was still thinking about Bella. Every time I saw someone with brown hair on the street I double checked to see if it wasn't Bella. I was so disappointed that I didn't find a note with her number on it after she left my apartment. I wanted to see her again, I wanted to feel her again.

It was Saturday morning and I was laying in my bed. This afternoon was Noah's birthday party and I wasn't in the mood for it. I already wasn't, but since last week even more. I missed the weekly dinner with my parents, but I didn't want to face them. I was feeling sorry for myself and it was a bit pathetic.

I tried to go to a club yesterday, but when I was there I couldn't do what I usually do. Several women approached me, but Bella was still stuck on my mind. I even went to the bar we met last week and I hoped that maybe she was there again, but she wasn't. I had no idea how I could get in touch with her and I told myself the whole week that I needed to get over her. If she liked me, she would have left something behind.

I was an asshole this whole week, filled with frustrations. My assistant said something about it and I sent her home. Bitch should know better to talk to me like that. I was in need of another assistant and that made my mood even worse.

Yesterday I was at the mall to pick up a gift for Noah and I thought that Bella changed things for me, but I found out that children were still little brats and I wanted nothing to do with them. There was this annoying kid that had a fit, because he didn't get what he wanted. He was crying and screaming and his mother was screaming back. Kids made you do crazy things and there was too much stress with it. Bella hadn't changed my mind about that.

But I do believe that there is a woman out there for me. I know it's weird to be thinking that after one night, but it's how I felt. I wished that I could see Bella again and I don't know what I would do then. I would probably say something about her not leaving something behind so that I could get in touch with her and then I would ask if she wanted to do something with me. Like a date or something. If Emmett could hear me know, he would laugh his ass off. I was thinking about dates and all that crap. This wasn't me.

Maybe she left nothing behind, because the night sucked for her. I panicked a little and started thinking about the things that I did for her. I did the things that I usually do and I even went down on her. I haven't done that in a while and she seemed to enjoy it. Was she faking the whole time?

I couldn't take it anymore and left my bed to go take a shower. I was expected at a party soon and I needed to get my act together. If I acted like a pussy my brother would immediately know and I wasn't in the mood for that. I would never hear the end of it.

I took my time in the shower and then I left for the office. I needed to get a few things done and then I could go to Alice's place. I quickly grabbed the present for Noah and got to my car. I was at the building in no time and went to my office. It was at the highest floor and I was there alone now. I loved the quietness and I could get some work done.

The alarm clock on my cell phone went off and it was time to go to Alice. They lived in a pretty house with a backyard and a dog. I was there too soon and I wanted to stay in my car for a moment, but Alice already had the front door open. I groaned out loud, because I wasn't ready to face the family.

I needed to stop thinking about Bella, I told myself. I was going to see my family and I didn't want them to figure things out. What happened that night was a secret and I didn't plan on telling my family.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're here," Alice said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, because I loved her a lot. She was an amazing sister and helped me a lot when I started my business. She didn't agree with how I was treating women, but she couldn't do a thing about it and she accepted that.

"Anything for you," I said and that was crap.

"Shut up. You don't mean that," she said and she was onto me. I couldn't lie that good and especially not to Alice.

"Noah will be so glad to see you. Everyone is here already and he's been asking about you," she said and it was like she was telling me that it was a good thing that I showed up here.

"Uncle Eddie!" I heard and before I knew it someone was hugging my leg. I looked down and saw that it was Noah. I petted him on the head, because I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Happy birthday, Noah," I said to him and handed him his present. He ran off and I couldn't care. He would love my present and I made my way to the backyard. The weather was good so everyone was outside.

There was a seat between my mother and Emmett. It wasn't what I had planned, but it was the only choice.

Before I sat down I gave Jasper a hand and congratulated him with his son. I sat down next to my mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She loved it when I did that. I hoped she forgave me after the phone call last week and missing dinner this week. I called my dad when I knew that I wasn't going to make it to dinner. I was a coward, but I don't care.

Alice gave me a some of Noah's cake and he was playing with Parker. He showed me all the gifts he got and I knew that he was getting spoiled. It was nice that they could play together. Parker was only 3 years old, but they got along.

"So Eddie, how was that chick last week? Did you nail her?" Emmett asked me and my mother made her way to Emmett and hit him on his head. Rosalie followed after that.

"Don't talk like that Emmett and especially on a birthday party for kids," my mom said and shook her head. She didn't look at me and I knew that she was disappointed in me. That hurt a bit, because I'm a real momma's boy.

"Sorry, I'll rephrase my question. How was it last week?" he said and turned to me. I wasn't in the mood to brag about it, because it was something private this time.

I shrugged my shoulders and didn't look at him.

"Was she that bad? I'm sorry for you dude. She looked pretty good," Emmett said and I was starting to get pissed off. Bella was amazing, but I didn't want to talk about it. And she didn't look pretty good, she was beautiful.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said a little harsh and he got me. He made a noise and turned his back to me.

Emmett didn't say a word to me for the rest of the afternoon. Alice wanted us to stay for a barbecue and I agreed to it, because I wasn't in the mood for some take-out. I can't cook and a barbecue sounded okay.

The kids weren't that bad this afternoon. Noah came to get me to show his presents and his new room, a present from his parents, and that was it. Parker and Noah played and the adults talked. Not Emmett, at least not to me. Jasper was looking at me with a weird look on his face and I didn't trust it. He was onto me, but I didn't want to spill about that night.

My mom was quiet to me, she was still not happy that I didn't show up for dinner. It was important to her, because everyone showed up. That's right, I have to tolerate Noah and Parker at least once a week and that was already too much. My dad didn't care as much as my mother, but he thought it was important too and he wasn't afraid to say it. He called me last Friday to complain about how upset my mother was. Come on, it was just a dinner. They'll see me today and I think that's enough. And I wasn't in the mood to talk about my night with Bella.

I was sitting on a bench and everyone was busy with preparing dinner. The kids were still inside, playing with Noah's new toys and it was quiet.

"What's going on with you, Edward?" Jasper said as he sat down beside me. I knew this was his plan. He wanted me alone so he could talk to me. Jasper was a psychiatrist and knew about people's feelings. He knew that something was wrong and wanted to get it out of me.

"I'm doing good Jasper. What's going on with you?" I asked him back. I wasn't planning on spilling easy. If I wanted to talk to someone about my night with Bella, it would be Jasper. He would keep this to himself and maybe he had some advice on what to do.

"I'm doing perfect, but I'm worried about you," he said and I understand him. I missed one dinner and that was it.

"Because I missed dinner this week?" I asked him.

"Not only that, but you're acting different this afternoon too. You're quiet and look so deep in thought. That's not you, you usually talk with your dad about your work and with Alice about whatever you talk about and you don't talk like that to Emmett," he said and I took a sigh. Stupid Jasper who noticed everything.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I just have some issues at work and that's it," I lied to him, but I wanted him to shut up. Alice kept looking over at us and it looked like she wanted to come over. I wasn't interested in talking about my sex life with Alice. I shook my head at her and she took the hint. She got back to fixing some side dishes for the barbecue.

"You can't lie to us, so you better make up a new excuse," Jasper said and slapped me on my back. I just ignored him and started in front of me.

"Well, if you're ready to talk you know that you can come to me," Jasper said and I started thinking about last week again. I needed to talk to someone about it.

"Wait! You won't talk to anyone?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"So, tell me what happened after we left the bar," Jasper said and I sighed one more time. I was having trouble with this.

"We stayed for a while and her friends left too. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, I don't know what was going on. The bar was closing and once again I couldn't say goodbye. I asked her if she wanted to come to my place. At first she seemed hesitant, but I told her that I didn't expect anything from her. Since when do I say that to women? That was probably my first warning sign. We took a cab to my apartment and I showed her around, something that I've never done. I don't take women back to my place, I always go back to theirs. She loved the view and she seemed nervous. I assured her once again that I didn't expect anything from her, she told me she was nervous and that she hadn't done this. I made some lame joke, but the tension was less. I started kissing her and we made out in the middle of my living room. Of course I wanted more and led us to the bedroom. I started doing things that I don't usually do. When I have a one night stand, we are both ready, but this time I took my time with her. Respected her body or something, I don't know what was going on. I even went down on her and that's a big no in the book of Edward Cullen. I was inside of her and it felt wonderful, like I was coming home or something. I wasn't rough with her and we took our time. It was done after a while and I left to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I got back in my room she was already in her clothes. She wanted to go home, because she thought that was the deal. I asked her to stay, another big sign that this was different. She stayed and we had sex once more then. I slept wonderful with her in my arms and when I woke up she wasn't in my bed. I thought she was in the bathroom or maybe the kitchen, but she left. Left nothing behind, not even a note. I only know her first name and that was it. I've been thinking about it the whole week and I can't get her out of my head," I told Jasper and he seemed shocked. He was speechless and he didn't talk for several minutes.

"Wow, this wasn't what I expected," Jasper said and his mouth was still open. Yeah, I was thinking that too.

"I'm just so confused," I said.

"I thought it was about something totally different. Like that she wasn't that good or that she did something else or something had happened. I had no idea that you were that interested in her. I knew that she was different, because you didn't act like you usually do, but this is a complete surprise," Jasper said and I just nodded. I had no words for this.

"So you don't know her last name or did she mention something about work?" Jasper said and I already thought of that. I thought hard about our conversation in the bar, but we talked about non-personal stuff and at that time I was okay with that. Now I wished I had asked her more, maybe asked her about her job.

"No, I don't know anything about her. Just that her name is Bella and that she's beautiful. We didn't talk about our personal lives so I have no idea how to get in touch with her. I even went to that bar again yesterday in the hopes of seeing her again," I said and Jasper looked deep in thought.

"Then I have absolutely no clue about how you can find her. I'm sorry, I guess you have to let fate decide if you are meant to be," Jasper said and I was a little angry at that. Fate was crap and I didn't believe in that. I just had to get over Bella and go back to my old life, the one I had before my night with Bella.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice announced and Jasper and I made our way to the porch and sat down in some chairs. He didn't mention a word about what we talked about and that's why I liked Jasper so much. Alice would understand too, she trusted Jasper that he would tell her things that were important, but he wasn't going to talk to her about things that he had sworn not to mention.

We ate and had fun. I acted more like myself and talked with everyone. After we were done, we all went home. The kids were exhausted and it was time for them to go to bed. Emmett had asked what my plans were for tonight, while wiggling his eyebrows, but I told him that I was going to be home… alone.

He seemed shocked after that, but I didn't care. I wanted to get my thoughts in order and figure out what I was going to do. Bella screwed everything up, but I didn't hate her for that. That's just a strong word, but I also didn't dislike her for it. She showed me what I could have in my life and I'm glad that I know that there's someone there for me too. Someone who could accept me for what I am, preferable without children. I know it seemed weird that I knew all that, just from a night with a beautiful woman, but my feelings weren't deceiving me. I just felt that way.

That weekend was spent in my apartment. I got some work done, even cleaned my apartment a little and that was it. I was looking forward to go to work again. I tried so hard to get Bella out of my mind, but I was having trouble with that. I made my mom happy by showing up on Sunday for dinner and I was forgiven. I was just getting lonely in my apartment and wanted some company. Someone who had brains and I could hold a conversation with. My dad had a shift at the hospital, he mentioned that on Saturday. Maybe it was a silent hint from him that I should go see my mother.

She didn't notice anything different about me and I was glad by that. We talked and watched some television. It was nice to have my mom alone for an evening. That's the only number one woman in my life at the moment.

It was a beautiful day outside and I decided to walk to my work. I did that more when the weather was good. I liked the feeling of walking around on the streets, getting fresh air and look at people. You could see a lot on the street and there were walking some pretty crazy people on the streets in Seattle. My mind was drifting off to Bella once again and every time I saw a woman with brown hair, the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. But then I got disappointed again when the woman wasn't Bella. I had to accept that I wasn't going to see her again.

It was a month ago since that one night with Bella. I was getting back to my old life again. Although I didn't go out that much, I still had my fun with women. There weren't that many since that night, but I had my needs. Jasper and I never discussed that afternoon again, because we both knew that it was a hopeless case. I wasn't going to find her and I accepted that, a little.

I was walking to my work once again. The leaves were starting to fall and I loved this time of the year. Everything looked really good and I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could.

Sometimes I caught myself looking at a woman with brown hair, hoping that I would see Bella once again, but I never spotted her. There was a woman with brown hair and a body similar to Bella across the street. My nerves were going crazy and something told me that I had to go over there, to see if it was really her.

I crossed the street and my heart was going crazy. There she was, I finally saw my Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is another chapter for you! Still looking for a beta, so let me know if you are interested! Enjoy!_

* * *

**EPOV**  
I couldn't believe that she was really standing there. She was on my mind for the last month and now she was here. I pinched myself once, because it felt like I was dreaming. She hadn't seen me, but I wanted to talk to her. I grabbed my phone, because I didn't know if it was a smart idea of me to approach her.

_I see her. What should I do know? – E_

I texted that to Jasper. He knew about my situation and he knew what I should do. I wanted to run over to her and wrap her in my arms and never let her go. I don't think she appreciates that, so I had to play it cool. If Jasper didn't text me back soon I was going over there. I don't know what she was doing, but she kept looking at the window of the store.

_Dude! You mean Bella? If it's her, go over there! Now! – J_

Alright, Jasper agreed with me that I should approach her. I was nervous as hell, but I wanted to have her number. I wanted to have a date with her, to get to know her better. I wanted her in my arms again, lying in bed. I wanted to have sex with her again and again.

She still hadn't seen me and now I was practically beside her. I had no idea what to say or what to do. She wasn't paying attention and didn't think it was strange that someone came to stand beside her.

"Hello Bella," I finally said. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know that I was there.

She turned her head and looked at me. Her expression on her face was full of surprise and she smiled a little. I don't know if that was a positive thing.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she said and turned her body to me. She hadn't changed in that month and it was good seeing her again. Our night filled my mind and I had to think of something disgusting to keep my hard on away. That wouldn't make a good impression now.

"I work in the building across the street. I thought I saw you here and wanted to say hello," I said as honest as I could be. It was the truth and it surprised me that I approached her. It was like a dream come true now.

"It's a coincidence then. How are you doing?" she asked me and I finally saw what she was looking at in the window. It was a help wanted sign. She was looking for a job, but this was no place for her. She deserved so much better than a sandwich bar.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" I asked her, but I wanted to say so many things to her. I wanted to tell her that I missed her and I wanted to ask her why she didn't leave a note. I wanted to be a little mad at her for that, but as soon as I saw her face, I knew I couldn't get ever mad at her. She was too perfect for that.

"I'm doing okay," she said and then it was quiet between us. It was a little awkward, we both didn't know what to say.

"So, what do you do?" she asked me after a while, looking at my building.

"I own the company, I'm my own boss," I told her and she seemed surprised by that. I had many people look at me like that when I told them what I did. I guess they thought I was too young to have such an impressing company.

"Wow, that's really good of you," she said and it was quiet again. This wasn't what I hoped it would be.

"So, why didn't you leave a note or something? Or told me that you wanted to go home?" I asked her, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to know what I did wrong for her to leave like that.

She blushed and she seemed speechless after that. I hoped I didn't offend her, but it was making me crazy. I just had to know.

"Uhm, I thought that that's how it went. You have sex with someone and then you leave. I know that I don't have much experience with one night stands, but I do know that you don't usually stay over until the morning," she said and she was completely right. That's how it went with my usual women, but this felt so different.

"Yeah, never mind," I said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention you know. I liked it, a lot, but I thought that you wanted me gone before you woke up. At least, that's what I heard from my friends," she said and I was surprised by that. I wanted to talk more to her, but I was going to be late for my appointment. I couldn't care at the moment, who knows when I was going to see her again. My client just had to wait.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. I wanted to know what she was thinking and where she got that information from.

"My friends that night at the bar knew who you are. They told me how you act with women and how you treat them. That's why I didn't do anything after you gave me the drink. I'm not that kind of woman who does that. They told me that you went home with women, had sex with them and then you would leave. My friends kept pushing me, telling me that I should approach you so I finally did. I knew what you wanted and I wanted it too so that's why I went home with you. And that's why I was already dressed and wanted to leave when you went to the bathroom, but you surprised me when you asked me to stay. I figured you hadn't had your fill or that I wasn't good enough so that's why we did it again. And when you were asleep I left, because the words from my friends were going through my head. I didn't want to feel the humiliation when you went to kick me out so I left," she said and I was surprised by her words. She thought that she wasn't good enough? That was never the case and now I felt like an asshole when she told me how she felt. It was never my intention to treat her that way.

"Are you kidding me? I know how I treat woman, but I never take them to my place, so that made you special. I always leave after I'm done, but I asked you to stay and that wasn't because I hadn't had my fill or that you weren't good enough. God no, you were the best sex that I had in probably my whole life," I told her and laid my hand on her cheek. She leaned into my touch and it was an amazing feeling to have her in my hands again. I wanted so much more with her.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better," she said and I had no idea what was wrong with her. I wouldn't say that if I didn't meant that.

"I have no idea what's going on in your mind, but I really mean that so please remember that," I told her and I wanted to kiss her. I was leaning in and almost touching her lips when my cell phone rang. I groaned, because I couldn't ignore this. I apologized to Bella and then grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered my phone and the tone of my voice was very annoying.

"Mr. Cullen, where are you? You have an appointment in 10 minutes and you can't miss it," my new assistant said. I had hired her when the last one was rude to me. Now I had an older woman and she did an amazing job. She insisted on calling me Mr. Cullen and didn't want to call me by my first name, that was inappropriate she thought.

"I'll be right there. I'm just across the street," I told her and she reminded me that my client was already there and that I should get my ass over to my office.

I hung up the phone and looked back at Bella. She stood there, waiting for what was about to come. I had no idea what I should do and what she expected from me.

"I should really go now. There's a client waiting for me and it's kind of important," I told her and her face fell. She was disappointed, but I really needed to go to my office. I wanted to stay the whole day with her and talk and learn more about each other, but real life called.

"It's okay. It was nice to see you again," she said and wanted to walk away.

"Wait! Maybe we can meet up or something," I said and Bella turned around. I really didn't want her to go, without knowing that I wasn't going to see her.

"I don't know. Wasn't it supposed to be a one night stand?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"I want to see you again," I told her and I really meant that.

"You just did," she was being a smartass and I loved it, but she was stalling time and I really needed to get to my office.

"Come on, I really need to go. Maybe I can get your phone number?" I asked her. I wanted to see her again.

She grabbed my phone out of my hand and punched something into my phone. I wanted to smile, because I finally had a way to contact her.

She gave me back my phone and kissed me on the cheek. She waved and then left and I was standing there on the sidewalk, staring after her.

My phone rang again and it got me out of my daydream. I hurried down to my building and looked at my watch. I had 4 minutes to get to the highest floor and the elevators weren't working with me. I couldn't say that I was regretting it, because I finally saw Bella again and now had her phone number. That thought made me smile and I hoped that my client didn't mind it that much that I was a little late.

My meeting went okay and my client didn't mind that I was a little late. I made up some lame excuse about traffic and he totally agreed with me. He loved my presentation and I was another million dollars richer now. It felt great, but not as great as my meeting with Bella this morning.

My assistant called me and told me that Jasper was on the phone and if I wanted to talk to him. I said yes and I held the phone to my ear as Jasper came on.

"So, tell me what happened? I've been thinking about it this whole morning," Jasper said excitedly. There were a few times when Jasper was like this, his wedding, the birth of both of his kids and now this. You would think that he was the one in my situation.

"You are a little too excited," I said laughing and he just made some noise. He didn't find me funny at all.

"I talked to her and now I have her phone number," I told him and the smile was still on my face. It hadn't left it since this morning.

"So did you call her yet?" he asked me.

"Nah, I don't want to seem too desperate," I said and Jasper started laughing.

"You are so desperate, so don't give me that crap," Jasper said and he was right. I was acting desperate for the last month.

"Dude, just call her tonight and set up a date or something. You know you want it," he said and I laughed at him. He was so right about it.

"I don't know. I'll see what I'll do," I told him.

"Whatever. You're acting like a woman right now. You should really hear yourself. But I have to go, lunch break is over and I have a patient waiting for me," Jasper said and we said goodbye.

Jasper was right about it. I should man up and call Bella and ask her out on a date. It sounded so simple, but I was actually nervous about it. Bella made me feel things that I've never felt before and I was afraid that I was going to screw this up.

I was sitting my apartment with a beer in my one hand and my phone in the other hand. I had Bella's number on my screen for a while now and all I needed to do was to push the right button so I was calling Bella. I may have done that a few times already, but after I did that I quickly ended the call. I hoped that Bella didn't get any notices from that. That would seem very desperate or that would make me some kind of stalker.

God, I was pathetic at this. Emmett would laugh his ass off right now if he could see me. I never had a woman make me nervous and I was always in control of things. Now it was slipping away and I couldn't do a single thing about it. Jesus, it isn't that hard. Just push the fucking button and you're calling her. Do it! Do it!

After an hour I finally had the guts to actually push the button. There was a tone and now I had to wait for Bella to pick up the phone. It seemed like hours, but finally there was her voice.

"Hello?" she answered and I instantly formed a hard one. Only her voice could get me this worked up.

"Hello Bella, it's Edward. How are you doing?" I asked her. I wanted to ask her what she was wearing, but I don't want her to hang up on me.

"Oh, hey, Edward, I'm doing good. How about you?" the way she started her sentence wasn't really that good for my confidence. I don't know, she sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm good. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I had to know that I was welcome to call her.

"No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to call that soon," she said.

"Well, I've waited a month so I think that I waited long enough," I told her and I had a big smile on my face. I should've called earlier. It wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry about that, Edward. I really am," she said and I wanted to kick myself. I said something stupid and she thought that it was her fault.

"It's okay, I was trying to be funny, but clearly that isn't working," I said and then it was quiet between us. God, this was awkward.

"So are you free on Friday night? I want to see you again and I thought that maybe we could have some dinner, together?" I asked her. I was nervous and was a little afraid of her answer. What if she said no? I couldn't get her out of my head, so she had to say yes.

"Can I get back to you later about that?" she asked me and my heart sank. She didn't want it and she was probably going to come up with an excuse to say no.

"It's okay if you don't want to. You can say that, I'm a big boy I can take it," I told her a little harsh. I was just so mad, I thought she liked me and our night together was really amazing, but she shouldn't lead me on with this.

"No. Yes. Uhm, what I meant is that I really want to have dinner with you, but I don't have my planner with me and I think that I have something planned on Friday," she said and my heart fluttered a bit. So she wanted to go on a date with me. I didn't specifically said that it was going to be a date, I just told her dinner, but what I wanted was a date with her.

"Oh, I just thought that was an excuse," I told her and hit myself. Why was I bringing this up? I sounded like an insecure chick.

"No, it really wasn't. I didn't gave you my number for nothing, I wanted you to call," she said and the smile was back on my face. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"That's nice to hear. I really want to see you soon, so I hope you've got some free time on Friday," I told her and my honesty was surprising me.

"Stop, you're making me blush," she told me and I could already see her blush in front of me. I wanted to kiss her cheeks and follow the blush onto her chest, kissing her perfect breasts. God, I shouldn't imagine this while being on the phone with her. I definitely need a shower when I'm done with this conversation.

"Edward, are you still there?" she asked me and I loved her voice.

"Yeah," I told her. I was thinking back about our night together and it wasn't doing me any good.

"So, what are you wearing?" I couldn't help but ask, my voice sounding a bit strange. I needed to know, even though it was a bit weird asking that. She laughed out loud and I realized that I really missed her this past month.

"I can't believe that you're asking me that."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I don't know why I was saying that," I apologized to her. God, I hoped that she still wanted to have dinner with me.

"You didn't offended me. I think you were wondering that before I even answered the phone," she said and she was totally right.

"You're probably right about that. So you still want to have dinner with me?" I asked her.

"Of course, I would be honored. I'll call you back about it tomorrow, considering it's pretty late now," she said and I looked at the clock. It was already late when I called her, but we've been on the phone for a while now.

"That's okay. I will hear from you tomorrow then," I told her. I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"I really should go now, I have to get up early," she said and I was wondering what she meant by that. I didn't think that she had a job, because she was looking at that job application this morning.

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked her.

"No, I don't have a job right now, but there are some other stuff that I need to do," she told me. I was curious about that.

"I can offer you a job in my building," I said to her and again I had the tendency to slap myself. I should've waited with this for a while and not drop it on her like some kind of bomb.

"That's really nice of you, but it isn't why I'm agreeing to have dinner with you," she told me and I felt bad about it. That wasn't my intention at all.

"That's not the reason why I want to have dinner with you. I really like you and I want to get to know you better. I'm not that kind of guy who wants something in return. If you want a job, I can arrange it for you," I told her.

"That really won't be necessary. I'm capable of finding my own job," she told me and it sounded a little mean.

"That's really not what I meant, but I won't bug you about it anymore."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm sorry if I sounded like a bitch, but I really should get to sleep right now."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to your phone call," I told her. I wish she would call tomorrow already.

"Alright, sweet dreams," she said.

"Sweet dreams."

"And to answer your question, I'm in bed and really naked," she moaned a little, "the sheets feel so good on my body," she let out another moan and then she hung up.

Wow, I think I almost came in my pants with that. That little vixen knew what she was doing to me. God, I really wanted to call her back so she could give me her address so that I can stop by and show her how good I would feel on her body.

It was already afternoon and Bella didn't call me back yet. I was on edge and my assistant noticed it. She told me to stop acting like a girl and get back to my work. I had my phone lying on my desk, afraid that I was going to miss the call. I kept checking the screen, but still no call from Bella. Maybe she had changed her mind and was afraid to tell me that. I really wanted to call her, but she told me she would call me and I don't want to look really desperate about it. I barely got some work done, because my thoughts were with Bella all the time. I still can't get the image of her laying in bed naked out of my head.

My heart stopped when I heard my ringtone. I looked at the screen and Bella's name was on it. I was a little afraid to answer it, afraid that she changed her mind and wasn't going to dinner with me.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. I hope I'm not interrupting your work or something," she said and I wanted to tell her that she could interrupt me anytime.

"No, not at all. So do you know if you can meet me on Friday?" I asked her. I wanted to know immediately.

"Yeah, I'm free on Friday, so if we're still on?" she asked me and I wanted to jump up and down from joy.

"We're definitely on. Should I pick you up around 7?" I asked her. I wanted to know where she lived so I could stop by sometime, when she was teasing me like that.

"How about I meet you at a restaurant?" she asked me and I was a little disappointed. She didn't want me to know where she lived.

"Oh, that's fine," I told her.

"I'm just a little embarrassed about my place. I mean, I've seen your place and mine looks like a cheap thing compared to yours," she said.

"I wouldn't judge you like that,"

"But I would feel more comfortable meeting you there. I hope I'm not destroying your ego or something," she said and I had to laugh about that.

"A little less ego won't hurt me. So I wasn't really happy about how we left things yesterday, or rather, how you hung up on me," I told her and I wanted to know what her answer to that was.

"I'm sorry about that. I really don't know what came over me," she said and she wasn't that secure now.

"It was just a joke. You left me with a problem though," I told her. This was really not a conversation I should have at work, but I couldn't help it.

"If I do recall correctly, it was a rather big problem," she said and I almost choked.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" I asked her. I loved it when Bella was like this. An innocent Bella was really fun too, but with this one I wanted to do lots of things to her.

"You tell me."

"Oh god Bella, you're killing me," I said and laid my hand on top of my erection. It was a good thing that the door was closed.

"Are you touching yourself right now?" she asked me. I can't believe we were having phone sex when I was at work.

"Yeah, how about you?" I hoped that she was.

She just moaned and I knew that I was right about it. God, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see her, feel her, be inside of her.

"Are you wet for me?" I asked her and she moaned again. I took that as a yes.

"God, you make me feel things that are so good," I told her and unbuttoned my pants.

"I'm almost coming," Bella said and I moaned at that thought. We were so into it and I almost couldn't believe this.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard through my intercom. I was so scared that I dropped the phone and it fell to the ground. When I tried to reach it, I bummed my head against my desk and it hurt like hell.

"Yes, Mrs. Miller?" I told her. I quickly buttoned my pants back and my hard one disappeared when it heard her voice.

"Your appointment is here," she said.

"Yes, give me a minute," I told her and quickly got back on my phone.

"Are you still there Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah, did you get caught?" she asked me and she was laughing, hard.

"Not really, she just screamed my name through the intercom. Scared the crap out of me," I told her and she just laughed louder.

"Well, I should go now. I have an appointment," I told her. I didn't want to hang up on her, but work was important too.

"That's okay. I just have to finish what I started without you," she said and I groaned out loud.

"That isn't very nice of you. I talk to you later about Friday. I'm really looking forward to that," I told her.

"See you Friday," she said and hung up the phone.

I walked to my door and opened it up for my appointment. I really can't wait until Friday.

* * *

_Reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a new chapter for you! Reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter. Still looking for a beta, so if you are interested let me know!_

* * *

**EPOV**  
The week seemed to drag on and I was getting more nervous each day. I had no idea why Bella had this effect on me. It scared me a little, because I didn't know her that long. Ever since that night she starred in every dream of mine and I wanted to see her again. I've been thinking about which restaurant we should go to and what I was supposed to wear. What was she expecting from me and could we relive that night again, except this time she would stay the night. Was it weird of me to assume that we were going to have sex again after dinner? Did she want to back to my place? God, I was thinking like a woman and if I wasn't so nervous, I would laugh at myself. It was really pathetic how I was acting.

I had dinner on Wednesday night at my parent's house, but I managed to act like my old-self, before I met Bella. When Jasper and I were alone he asked me what I had planned. I told him that I didn't have a clue where to take her.

Edward Cullen doesn't do dates and I had planned to never have them. Jasper suggested a restaurant where he took Alice when they had their monthly date night; La Bella Italia. He said that it was this romantic place and perfect for a date. I called the restaurant yesterday morning, but they were fully booked. Then I mentioned who I was and they suddenly had an open table. I don't usually do that, but Bella deserved the best.

I had texted Bella this morning with the address of the restaurant and mentioned that I really wouldn't mind picking her up. I don't care if she lives in a box, but when on a date a guy is supposed to pick up his date. She texted me back that she would see me there at seven. I hoped that I could bring her home, if it meant that much to her I wouldn't go in.

I was standing in the bathroom and put on some cologne. I was looking good and I needed to get in my car if I wanted to be on time. I was going crazy, but I couldn't wait to see her again.

There was a bit of traffic, but I hoped that I was there before Bella. It would look a bit weird if a woman needed to wait for her date to get there. I'd rather wait. I couldn't even believe that I was thinking about these things. I was relieved when I saw that she wasn't there. I told her that I would wait outside for her, so here I was, waiting for Bella to show up.

I was waiting and waiting and Bella didn't show. A little voice in my head told me that I was being stood up, but I didn't want to believe that. She was 20 minutes late, but she would have a good excuse. She probably had some traffic too or maybe she needed some more time to get ready. Women were always late, but I started to worry a little. I hoped that the restaurant was keeping our table or I had no clue what to do.

Another ten minutes later and I saw a cab coming this way. She was worried about me seeing her cheap house, but she spends money on a cab. I just hoped that Bella was inside or else I should call her. Maybe something bad happened and she was in the hospital or something. I was going crazy, even worse than before. I finally saw her sitting in the cab and I made my way over there. She was just getting out of the cab and I felt relieved. She didn't stand me up and she was okay. I wanted to hug her and kiss her. God, I really was pathetic. Emmett would laugh his ass off if he knew how I was acting and thinking.

"Please tell me that you didn't pay for the cab," I said to her. I felt that was my part. I had invited her on this date.

"Was I supposed to let it go without paying?" She asked me. I felt stupid for not saying hello first and I didn't even look her over. I stared at her and she really looked beautiful. She had this blue dress on and it looked amazing with her skin tone. I was thinking like a pussy.

"You should've let me pay. I'm taking you out on a date," dude, say something about her looks!

"It's okay Edward. I chose to get here by cab," she said to me and I still didn't feel right about that.

"Well, you should've let me pick you up. I was getting a bit worried that you were standing me up," I told her and her expression changed. Damn, why do I always say the worst things?

"I'm sorry about that. The cab showed up late and there was some traffic. I hoped that you would still be here."

"Of course I'm still here. I'm really looking forward to tonight. I'm such an ass, I didn't even mention something about how you look," I said and I realized that I still hadn't said something about how she looked. What the fuck was I doing?

"I'm looking forward to tonight too. You look handsome by the way," god, now she said something about my looks first.

"God! This wasn't supposed to happen. I would properly greet you, say something about how you look and then we would go inside and we would enjoy dinner and have a nice conversation and I don't know what else," I said and now I would kick my own ass if I could. I was acting so stupid, but Bella seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah and I supposed to be on time. You've really thought about it didn't you? How about we start over?" She said and I appreciated her thoughts about it.

"I think that's a good plan," I told her.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Hey Edward, it's nice to see you," she said and stood closer to me.

"Good evening Bella. You look really amazing, that dress looks really good on you," I said. I leaned in closer and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

Should I kiss her on the mouth or on the cheek? Should I hug her or should I do nothing at all?

"Did you practice that line?" She said and gave me a wink. Did it sound like that? That wasn't my intention at all! The moment was over and I kept my distance. It would be weird if I did something now.

"No, o my god, did it sound like that? It wasn't meant to sound like that. You always look beautiful, but now you look even more than beautiful if that is possible," I told her and I looked even more stupid.

"I was just joking. You seem to have everything planned. I thought I was nervous, but you are even more nervous," she said and laughed a little. Yeah, why don't you laugh at me? I planned this perfect date and everything is going wrong. I like to be in control of things and I have no idea what to do now.

"How about we go inside?" I asked her. I didn't say anything about the nervousness. I felt stupid for being this nervous. I grabbed her hand and we walked through the doors. I just hoped that our table was still there.  
The hostess asked my name and looked in her book. Bella seemed to notice that I was still nervous and with her other hand she moved over my hand. It calmed me down a little.

"Your reservation was at 7," that was all she said. I knew that our reservation was at 7, but Bella showed up a little late.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you still have a table for us?" I asked her and her face said it all. I was screwed.

"I'm sorry sir, but you didn't show up so we gave the table to someone else," she said and Bella froze.

"Are you sure that there isn't a table free. Traffic was a bitch and we really tried to be there on time," I explained to her. This wasn't in my plans.

"You made a reservation on Thursday morning and that is really late to reserve for the weekend and now you showed up too late. I don't have a free table for the rest of the night," I wanted to yell at her and throw my name in her face, but I didn't want Bella to see that side of me.

"A friend recommended this place but I know that I will never to that to my friends. Your policy sucks and you can bet that you're boss is going to hear about this," I told her and I was really angry.

"Come on Edward. We'll go somewhere else. It's not a big deal," Bella told me and she pulled on my arm. Why couldn't everything go right for this one time? I wanted to impress Bella, but I only made everything worse.

She led me outside and I let go of her hand. I was so pissed off. I kicked the little rocks and yelled 'fuck' really loud.

"I'm really sorry Edward. This is all my fault," she said and I regretted my actions. She didn't deserve to see this side of me.

"No, I should apologize. I'm sorry for overreacting like this, but I really wanted tonight to be perfect," I told her.

"Yeah you had it all planned and I kinda ruined it," she said.

"Stop with blaming yourself. It isn't a big deal. We can go somewhere else or do you want to go home? I don't blame you if you do. I'm really acting weird tonight, I don't even recognize myself."

"I didn't get all dressed up to go home without dinner. It's nice to see this side of you. Do you have some other restaurant in mind?" She asked me.

"Let me tell you, I didn't know this side of me either. I have no idea where to go now."

"Maybe we can go to your place and order something in?" She asked me and blushed. I love her suggestion.

"That's okay if you want to. But I feel guilty about you all dressing up and then we're going to my place. If you rather want to go to a restaurant that's okay too. We'll just ride around until me find a decent one," she deserved the best.

"I'd rather go to your place. I really don't mind," she said. I just nodded and lead her to my car. I opened her door and I got in the car myself. Alright, we were going to my place for dinner and who knows what else.

The car ride was a little awkward. I had no idea what to say, we were supposed to be in the restaurant, having a really nice dinner and now we're stuck in my car, going to my place. I looked over at Bella quite some times and always turned my head when she turned towards me. This game was a little pathetic, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was looking so beautiful.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked her. I had tons of flyers in my apartment, so she could pick anything that she wants.

"I really don't mind what we're going to eat. What do you want to eat?" I always hated this kind of answers and questions. I just asked her a simple question and she can't even pick out something. No, she has to ask what I want. That's not what I wanted to hear.

"I asked you the question, you get to decide. I'm cool with everything," I told her and I hoped that I didn't look like an asshole with how I said it.

"How about some simple Chinese? But if you're not in the mood for that, we'll pick something else," I don't care what she picked. I'm in the mood for anything. It's really cute how she said that we were going to pick something else out.

"Chinese is okay. We'll order it when we're at my apartment," I told her and grabbed her hand. It felt good holding hands like this. She turned my way and smiled at me. God, her smile was infectious because I couldn't help myself and smiled back at her.

"Okay," she said and squeezed my hand a little.

We were back at my house in no time and Bella blushed a little when we entered my apartment. She was probably thinking about her being here and what we did last time she was here. God, I shouldn't think about that now, or else I will be stuck with a problem. It wasn't the right time to have that now. Jasper told me that people on first dates never have sex, or if it happened it's rare.

"So, I'll go grab the flyer and order something in. Make yourself comfortable," I told her and her blush got worse. Yeah, she was definitely thinking about us having sex.

I grabbed the menu and ordered something in. They told me that it should take half an hour and I hung up the phone. I grabbed a bottle of wine and made my way to the living room. I didn't entered it immediately, but stood there watching Bella. It may sound a little creepy, but she really looked beautiful and I couldn't believe that I was so lucky.

"Do you want some wine? It's okay if you don't want it. I'll grab you something else," I told her and sat the glasses on the table.

"No, wine is fine," she said and I poured the wine into our glasses.

"I really don't know what to do or what to say. I'm really sorry about that, I don't do dates and this is the first date that I ever had," I told her. I wanted to know what she was going to face tonight.

"You looked so certain of yourself that night in the bar, but now you're just so cute like this," she told me and I groaned a little.

"A guy never wants to hear that he's cute," I told her. Cute is nothing good.

"I'm sorry then," she said and laughed a little. I really wanted to kiss her and I leaned in a little. She leaned in too, but then the doorbell rang. The food was probably here.

I walked to the door and I was right. I gave the guy some cash and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some plates and walked back to the living room.

"Oh, it smells so good. I'm really starving," she said and moaned at the smell of it. That's not doing anything good to me right now.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. It's already 8.30 and we should've eaten a while back," I told her and we grabbed our foods. It was quiet for a moment and we both ate. She moaned a little and I groaned a little. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

After we were done, she helped me with cleaning up. We went back to the living room and had some more wine. We talked a lot; about her, her life and where she grew up, what she was doing at the moment. Which was still unemployed and she told me some more about her life. I told her about my life, my job and she was curious about my business and my success. The evening flew by and before we knew it, it was already midnight.

"Maybe I should go home. It's late already," she said and my heart stopped for a moment. I didn't want her to go.

"Alright, if you really want to. It's okay if you want to stay for a while," I told her and I really hoped she would stay for some time. I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"No, I should really go," she said.

"Well, I'll grab my keys and I will take you home," I told her.

"No, you drank so maybe you can call a cab," wow, she didn't want me to take her home. What was so horribly wrong about her house that I couldn't take her home?

"It's okay, I'm totally fine," I told her. I didn't drink that much, so I could just take her home.

"I really don't like it when people drink and then drive, so I would appreciate it if you would call a cab," she said and she started to get a little upset about it.

"I barely drank. There are times that I drink even more and then I'm capable to drive home. You don't want me to see your house, that's the problem," I told her.

"You know what? I'm going outside and see if I can hail a cab. You're acting like an immature child and I had it," she said and walked to the door. Oh no, now I really screwed it up.

"Wait!" I told her, but it was too late already. The door slammed shut and I banged my head on the table. Great job, asshole.

Did she want me to follow her? Or should I stay here and let her cool off? I wanted to know what her stupid problem was. I tried to be nice to her, it's normal for a guy to bring his date home. Everything was going wrong tonight. God, I should really apologize.

I ran down the stairs, hoping that Bella didn't find a cab yet. I should say I'm sorry for acting like a kid and tell her to come back inside with me and I would call her a cab. I would give her some money to pay for it and then it was all forgotten.

I walked outside and looked around. There was a cab just leaving and I knew that Bella would be inside the cab. I screwed it up, Bella wouldn't want to go on another date with me. I don't know what I should do know.

I walked back inside, grabbed one of the bottles of my heavier alcohol and sat myself on the couch. I didn't even bother with a glass, I just drank straight out of the bottle. I was going to regret this in the morning, but now I didn't care.

I woke up because of my phone that kept ringing. I was still on the couch and my head was pounding. My mouth felt really dry and I knew that I had a hangover. I knew that when I started drinking yesterday. The ringing stopped for a moment, but then it started again. Who the hell was calling me on a Saturday morning? At least, I think its morning.

I looked at the screen and I saw that it was already 1 pm. I had several missed calls and a text message. The phone started ringing again and I saw Jasper's name on the screen. I ignored it and looked at my missed calls. They were all from this morning and all from Jasper. He probably wants to know how the date went, and I thought I was acting like a girl here. Then I looked at my inbox and saw that there was a text message from last night. It was from Bella

_I got home okay. I'm sorry about how things went at the end. Sleep well - B_

Now I even felt more like an asshole. I didn't even text her to ask her if she got home okay. She even apologized for how it ended. I should be the one who needed to apologize. This was another point to prove why she was too good for me.

God, I didn't know what to do now? Should I call her and apologize for my behavior last night? Or should I text her back? Was it too late now?

I really needed some advice with this and the only one who knew about this, was Jasper. Now I had a reason to call him back.

I was waiting for him to pick up the phone and I figured he would do it immediately, because he's the one who was calling me the whole time.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Dude, why have you been calling me the whole time?" I asked him. My head was killing me and I was not in the mood for all this crap.

"I was just curious about how it went yesterday. Did everything go okay? Did you make it late, you sound like you just woke up," he said and I wanted to groan out loud and it wasn't positive this time.

"Lots of shit happened yesterday and I really screwed it up. I bet she doesn't even want to talk to me," I told him.

"What happened then? What the hell did you do?" he asked me and I was a little afraid to tell him all about it. He was probably going to kick my ass.

"I'm such an ass, I'll deserve it when she doesn't want to see me anymore," I told him and my voice changed a little.

"Why don't you come over? Alice is working so we can talk freely," I doubt about that, the kids will be there.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him.

"It sounds like you need some advice and I will be here for you. Just come over, the kids are playing upstairs and they won't bother us," he said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I told him and made my way to my car.

Jasper opened the door and I heard some screaming. I regret it not taking something for my head ache.

"What the hell happened? You look like crap," he said and slapped me on my back.

"Shut up. I need something for my head ache," I said and I walked inside.

"Daaaaaaddd! Parker took my new toy. It's mine and he doesn't want to give it back," this was hell for me. Couldn't Noah get over it and play with some other toy. I bet I was never like that when I was their age.

"Kids, come say hello to Uncle Edward," Jasper said and I shook my head. I definitely wasn't in the mood for that.

The kids came running down the stairs and straight to me. Parker flew at my legs and hugged them and Noah shoved him out of the way, because he wanted a hug now. I was already regretting coming over here.

"Uncle Eddie, what are you doing here?" Noah asked and I wanted to hurt the kid. I hated the name Eddie and he was calling me that, again.

"Noah, that's not his real name. Please call him Uncle Edward, he really doesn't like it when you call him Eddie," Jasper explained.

"Just go upstairs kids. Uncle Edward and I need to talk about something," Jasper said and the kids listened. That was a relief.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Jasper asked me and that's when I started with the whole story. About how she came late and our fiasco at the restaurant. Jasper seemed a little mad that they would do that to us, but I'm over it. Then I started talking about what happened back at my place and Jasper didn't get what was wrong, but then I told him about the end of our date and it looks like he wanted to hit me or something.

"Seriously, you got mad at her because she wanted a cab? You drank Edward, you should never drive when you drink alcohol," Jasper said and I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"I just don't get what her problem is. She doesn't want me to pick her up or bring her back home," I told him.

"She's probably just embarrassed about her place. I mean, she's seen your place."

"I get that, but I don't really care about that. I care about her."

"You should find a way to make it up to her. Send her flowers or something like that," Jasper said and I wanted to hit him.

"How am I supposed to send her flowers when I don't know her address? You stupid," I told him and he made a gesture for me to relax.

"You've got her phone number, call her and apologize," he said and I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Whatever, I'll see what I will do. I gotta go," I told him and said goodbye to him and left the house.

I went back to my place and just sat on the couch, staring out of the window. Flashbacks came to me, about our first night and about yesterday. She was way too special to give her up. I had to do something about it.

I grabbed my phone and send her a text. I hoped she would read it and that she would forgive me about my behavior.

_I'm sorry for last night. Please give me another chance - E_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry that I didn't send a preview to all the reviewers! I take it you'd rather want a new chapter! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**_I have a feeling you didn't get my text. I'm sorry about my behavior on Friday night. Could you give me another chance? – E_

_I think I got the message. You don't want to give me another chance. I don't blame you, I wasn't being nice. I had a good time with you and you're an amazing woman._ _– E_

I sent her that during the week, but she never texted me back. It was my fault; if I didn't act like such an ass, everything would be alright. We'd probably plan another date and we would have fun. Instead, I'm at work now. It's late Thursday night and I'm trying to get over it.

Yesterday at my parents' dinner everyone noticed that something was wrong with me, but nobody asked. I wasn't in the mood to tell, because I didn't want to hear their opinions. Emmett would laugh his ass off, Rosalie would say that I had it coming; Alice and Jasper would say that everything was going to be okay and mom and dad would be disappointed in me because I acted that way.

Jasper had asked me if I heard from her, but I just shook my head. He said that it meant that she wasn't really interested in me. He said that I would find someone else who would make me feel this way. I didn't want someone else, I just wanted Bella.

I couldn't concentrate on my work and even my assistant asked me if everything was okay. Nobody ever saw me like this. I always was a hard worker who would have his work done on time and always tried to be better. Now I just sat in my office, staring ahead of me, waiting to hear something from Bella.

I heard the elevator starting to move and that was odd. I thought I was the only one in the building. I started to get a little nervous. There was a security guard downstairs, but maybe he hadn't paid attention and someone slipped into the building. Maybe that person was going to kill me or something. God Edward, man up! It sounded like the elevator was coming to this floor. I wanted to call security and ask who the hell was in this building, but no one answered the phone downstairs. I looked around my office, trying to find something to fight with. I wasn't going down easily.

"Hello?" it sounded and I couldn't believe my ears. I walked to the elevator and I was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was kind of mad at her and now she just showed up like nothing was wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said and she stepped closer to me. I thought I would be happy to see her, but I wasn't. I felt like some fool, just waiting around to hear something from her.

"You felt too good to respond to my messages?" I asked her a bit harshly.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you about something in person."

"How did you get in here?" I was curious about that. No one called me to tell me someone was here to see me. I should have an important talk with the security guard downstairs.

"The guard downstairs let me in. He wanted to call you, but I thought you didn't want to talk to me so I convinced him to let me come up here without you knowing."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I understand that you're mad. I should've responded to your texts. I'm not mad at you, but I just needed some time to figure out what I was going to say to you," she said and I thought she was full of crap.

"You could have told me over the phone that you aren't interested in me. I'm a big boy, I can take it," I told her and I was being mean to her. I just couldn't understand why she ignored me for almost a week and now she was here.

"You are acting like a little kid at the moment. Are you capable of having a grown-up conversation?" She asked and now she was really mad.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you wanted to say," I said rudely to her. I guess this was her bad side. She had some flaws after all. I really don't like being talked to like that, but I wanted to know her excuse.

"I wanted to talk to you about something serious, but I thought wrong about you. You're just an asshole," she said and she looked hurt. She turned around and made her way to the elevator. She was going to leave and now I had a last chance to do something about it.

"Wait Bella. I'm sorry," I told her and she looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears and I felt bad about it. I caused it with my behavior.

"Did you know that I used to be married?" She asked me and I had to listen well, because I barely heard her. I just shook my head. I kept my mouth shut, because I think it's not going to be a good story.

"I got married when I was 18. I know I was young, but we were in love and I thought he was the one. A little over three years ago we had a party. We both drank, but he assured me that he could drive us home," she stopped for a moment and I felt really stupid. I did the same thing.

"I told him we could call a cab and pick up the car the next day. He didn't want to leave his precious car there so we drove home. I was scared the whole time, because he wasn't driving that well. Then he hit the brakes really hard and we hit something. I don't remember, because I banged my head against the dashboard and was unconscious. Turned out he hit a girl and just drove home. He didn't check on her, he just drove us home. He freaked out when he saw me and took me to a hospital. The doctors smelled the alcohol on him and when the nurses got me out of the car, they saw blood on the front of the car. They called the police and they arrested my husband. The girl didn't survive, but maybe she would have if he just stopped and called the ambulance," Bella explained and she was crying. I walked over towards her and put my arms around her.

"What happened to your husband?" I asked her. I was curious about that. Was she still married to him? I couldn't be with someone who was married, that just wasn't my thing.

"There was a trial and he's in jail now. He was sentenced to 15 years. They wanted me behind bars too, because I was there, but the doctors testified and told the jury that I was unconscious from the hit and woke up in the hospital. I really didn't know what happened and if he stopped," she told me and I felt even more awful.

"So are you still married to him?" I asked her and I hoped she wasn't getting mad at me for that question. I just had to know if I was falling for a married woman or not.

"He wasn't happy when I sent him the papers for an annulment, but I couldn't stay married to a killer. I just didn't recognize him anymore and I kept thinking about that girl," she told me and my heart broke for her. You could see that she still had trouble with it.

"I'm so sorry about pushing you about the driving thing. I really feel like an asshole now," I told her and hugged her again. She has been through so much.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I don't mind drinking alcohol, but I will do everything to not drive or let anyone else drive who drank. Sometimes I still wonder about the girl. She was just going home; she babysat at some place and was just walking home. She did absolutely nothing to deserve this and I feel so bad about it. Maybe if I insisted more on leaving that stupid car, she would still be alive," she said.

"You shouldn't think like that. It was not your fault and you couldn't make your husband stop the car, because you were hurt too," I tried to convince her. It happened three years ago, but she still had trouble with it. I felt really bad about last Friday.

"I know, but now you know why I reacted like that. I got all of your messages, but I just needed to think if you were worth telling it all too," she said and my heart fluttered a little. I was worth it.

"Maybe we should arrange another date, where everything goes right?" I asked her. I was a little nervous about her answer, but she had just told me that I was worth it. So she would want to go on a date with me, right?

"How about we talk about it when you drive me home?" she asked and I couldn't believe her. Now she wanted me to take her home? I had tons of work to do and I really couldn't leave, but I think that Bella is worth it.

"Uhm, I just have a lot of work," I told her and I regretted it already. Her face fell and she was a little disappointed.

"That's fine; I'll just take a cab back home. I'm sorry that I bothered you," she said and started to walk away.

"Damn it, why can't I just say what I want to say. You make me feel really strange things that I never felt before. I wanted to say that I have a lot of work here, but I could definitely take you home if you want to. Are you sure? Because you didn't want me to see your neighborhood," I asked her. I didn't get it why did she change her mind now.

"So what is it going to be?" She asked me.

"Come on, I'll bring you home. I'll take some work with me so I can do something at home. I'm sorry that I can't come in with you," I told her.

"Who said anything about coming into my house? I wasn't planning on inviting you in. You're getting ahead of yourself," she said and gave me a wink. She really knew how to get me.

"I'm sorry about that. I hope we're still on for another date?" I asked her.

"We'll see about that. Now drive me home, my chauffeur."

I walked into my office and quickly grabbed my stuff. Bella was already at the elevators and I couldn't believe that she was really here. She told me about her past and it was a big deal. It's a good thing that she trusted me enough to tell me this. I couldn't believe her ex-husband. He had an amazing wife and really screwed it up with this. I couldn't believe what had happened and I would think twice before going behind the wheel when I drink some alcohol.

I shouldn't think about it when I have such a beautiful woman waiting for me. I had zoned out and still hadn't grabbed my stuff. I stuffed some papers in my briefcase and grabbed my laptop. I walked over to the elevator and I couldn't believe that Bella was still waiting for me. I screwed up a lot, but she was still waiting.

"You got everything?" She asked me and leaned into my side. I nodded and my stomach was going crazy as we stepped into the elevator.

"So what changed your mind about me seeing your place?" I asked her. I was just curious about that.

"I just realized that I haven't been easy for you and I understand your frustration. It's not like you get to see my apartment. You'll just see the outside and you won't know which apartment is mine. We both have a lot of things that we find hard in order to make this work. I hope you feel the same about that," she asked me hopeful and looked at my face. I knew I had a strong poker face, but I knew I had some emotions on my face.

She just sounded so serious and I never had a serious relationship. I had no clue about my feelings or how to be in a relationship. I was bound to screw it up and she should know about that.

"Edward, did I say too much? Did it scare you? I'm sorry; I should've kept my mouth shut. You're not the only one with that problem," she said as we walked to my car. I opened her door, but still kept quiet.

"Did I make you speechless or something? You're starting to scare me," she said and her voice changed a little. It sounded like her tears weren't far away.

"I'm sorry. I just need to think about it. I'm not open about my feelings and you should know that I never had a serious relationship. I don't know how to do this and I don't want to let you down," I answered her truthfully. I was scared.

"Well, we can take it slowly. I'm sorry for going too fast. I'm just not used to it anymore," she said honestly.

"Did you date after your ex was in jail?" I wanted to know if she was popular and if a lot of guys were after her.

"I tried, but it was hard. I just lost faith in all men and I was busy with the rest of my life. I think you're the most serious thing in years," she told me and I reminded myself to breath. I felt that there was a lot of pressure on me now.

"I just don't want you to think I'm perfect. I'm going to let you down and make you cry. Just know that," I told her.

"Don't think so negative about yourself. You are an amazing guy and you make me laugh all the time. I don't think you even realize what a catch you are," she said and I blushed. I didn't blush a lot, but with her words she made me.

"I know that I'm good-looking. You don't have to tell me that, but I never went on dates before. I just picked up women from bars and clubs and had sex with them and never saw them. That's just my life and I planned on doing the same with you, but you changed it. I'm not so sure if I'm happy about that," I told her and her face fell again. I just wanted to tell her what I meant, but it always came out the wrong way.

"You don't have to date me. I won't force you to. You shouldn't do things that aren't making you comfortable," she said and she withdrew her hand. We had been holding hands the entire ride and now she was really upset about what I had said. God, I'm such an ass!

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just not so sure about my feelings and what I should do. I would love to go on another date with you and get to know you better. I'm just… just need to get used about this change in my life and it's a big thing for me. I'm happy that I met you and that I saw you again so I could get your number. You are a special woman, Bella," I told her that and on cue she blushed. That was so easy to do.

She told me the last directions to her apartment and I didn't like it at all. She wasn't living in a good neighborhood and I was worried about her. How could such an amazing woman live in a place like this? I wanted to take her with me and let her live with me, leaving this all behind. I don't think she would agree with it, so I didn't bring it up.

"Did you have any luck with finding a job?" I asked her. I wanted to know if this place was temporary or if she needed help.

"Yeah, it's nothing special. Just a job at a store. It doesn't pay well, but I just need the cash," she told me and I felt bad about it. Here I was, practically swimming in my money and she had to work hard for it.

"Well, if you ever have any trouble, you can tell me and I'll work something out for you," I offered her and she wasn't agreeing on it now. If she was going to be my woman, she just had to get used to being spoiled rotten.

"That isn't necessary, but thank you for the offer," she said and she announced that we were in front of her building. It gave me the creeps, but I didn't let her know. Now I knew where she lived and maybe I could squeeze in a surprise visit. I just had to know her number.

"Should I walk you to the door?" I asked her and I had my seatbelt already undone. I wanted to spend every last minute with her.

"No, you don't have to. We'll say goodbye here," she said and turned to me. I hated that word.

"I don't like the word goodbye. Please try to never say it, just a 'see you later' or something," I leaned into her and gave her my famous smirk.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that," she said and leaned in closer. There was finally going to be another kiss. I wanted to feel her perfect lips on mine again.

"Will you call me? We can set up another date," she said and I nodded. I planned on calling her a lot, probably too much and she would get sick of it.

She wanted to say some more, but I shushed her. I put my lips on her and she forced her tongue into my mouth. I wasn't complaining and let out some moans. It's been a while and I love the feeling of this. She could make me feel like this with only a single kiss. I knew that we had to wait, but I wanted to have sex with her soon. My hand was going to fall off if I needed to take care of my problem myself.

The kiss ended and we just smiled at each other. I couldn't believe that this woman saw something in me.

"Well, I should really go. I will see you around," she said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Definitely," I answered back and she left my car. I saw her walking towards the door of the complex and then she was inside. I missed her already.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. After some time she picked up.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked me.

"Nope, just wanted to tell you that I miss you already and I can't wait to see you again," I answered. I didn't ever do this and I hoped she was okay with it.

"I miss you too and I hope our date will be soon," she said.

"Totally, how about this Saturday?" I asked her and she confirmed the date.

I hadn't screwed it up after all. Bella was still going on another date with me and I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is another chapter for you! It's date night for Edward and Bella, but not like they imagined ;)! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**EPOV**  
I was so happy that Bella wanted to go on another date with me. I had found the perfect restaurant this time, all alone. Edward Cullen didn't need help, he could do it all on his own.

Bella and I had called each other a lot yesterday and today. I was standing in front of the mirror, smiling at myself. I don't know why Bella had wanted to go on another date with me, but I was truly a lucky man. We had a date tonight and I was looking forward to it.

Bella told me that I could pick her up tonight, she would be waiting outside for me. I didn't want that so I wanted to go over there early so she didn't have to wait. We were making progress and I hoped this date was going to be a success.

I looked at myself once again and I looked fantastic if I do say so myself. It was time to go now. I got in my car and sped over to Bella's place. When I got there, she was already standing outside. I was 15 minutes early and she was already standing outside. How long had she been standing there already? I felt myself getting mad, but I had to calm down. 'This was going to be an awesome date' I kept telling myself.

I got out of the car and she smiled when she saw me. She looked stunning again: dark jeans and a really nice shirt. It made her breasts look fantastic and it made me wanna touch them. They looked even bigger in that shirt.

"You're outside early," I said to her.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to wait," she told me. Sometimes, she was a really frustrating woman.

"What if I showed up just in time?"

"Then I'd have to wait another 15 minutes. I don't mind, it's a nice evening," she said.

"You look beautiful," I told her. I was a little mad at myself for not mentioning that first, but it was becoming a habit of mine.

"You look handsome," she said with a blush. I was wearing dark jeans and a black blouse.

"Shall we go then?" I asked her and held out my hand. She grabbed it and it felt like I was in heaven. I never liked holding hands, but with Bella I didn't mind.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me that a lot of times already, but I wasn't going to tell.

"It's a surprise," I just told her and she didn't like my answer at all.

"Why not blindfold me then?" She asked and I had visions of us in bed that weren't doing me good.

"Let's save that until we're in a bedroom," I said without thinking. Her face turned red like a tomato and it was kinda awkward between us now. Damn me and my big mouth.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was completely inappropriate," I apologized quickly. I just hope I hadn't screwed it up.

"It's okay. I was asking for it," she said and held my hand. I guess it was her way of letting me know that she's fine.

"We're almost there," I told her, still holding her hand.

"That's good. I'm starving," she said and smiled my way.

Just a few minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. I looked at Bella and she seemed to like it.

"This is perfect Edward. I always wanted to eat here," she said.

"Well, I did a good job then," I said and she suddenly kissed my cheek. It wasn't such a big deal if it was from another woman, but being it Bella made the kiss special.

"What was that for?" I wanted to know why I deserved that.

"For being you and taking me to this restaurant. Did someone help you again?" She asked me.

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of picking out a restaurant myself. You really offended me. I might need a kiss and I won't blame you," I said and her face changed from embarrassment to laughing.

"A kiss huh?" She asked and I just nodded with a big smile on my face.

"And where do you want this kiss?" I just pointed to my lips. I wanted to feel her lips on mine again, it's been a while.

She leaned forward and then her lips were on mine. I took advantage of it and pushed my tongue against her lips. I wanted her to open her mouth and I wanted to be inside of her mouth. She agreed with me and our tongues were fighting together. We both moaned a lot and my hands moved over her body.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on my window and it scared the crap out of me.

"Eddie! What the hell are you doing here?" It was my brother Emmett and he was here too. Was he going inside to eat? No, no, no!

"Don't act like I can't see you, because I know your there. You've got a hot date? Since when do you date?" He was still standing beside my window. I had my face buried in Bella's neck and groaned. Bella just laughed. I think this was karma, my dates with Bella weren't going well because I was an ass in the past.

"Come out of the car, Eddie! We can totally get a table together. I want to meet your woman," this wasn't going according to my plan.

"Let's just get out of the car," Bella said and moved her hand through my hair.

"We can always go somewhere else. I'll just start the car and we'll drive away," I just hoped that was what she wanted. I really didn't want to have a double date with my brother and his wife. It was way too early for that.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," she said.

"God! Why can't our dates go good?" I was mad at the world now.

"We can still make it good. We've got the whole evening ahead of us. Please try to relax," she said and kissed my cheek again.

"Yo Eddie! I'm hungry. Get out of the fucking car," Emmett ordered me. Bella just laughed.

"He seems nice," she said and it made me laugh. She had no idea what was going to happen tonight. She wouldn't be saying that later on.

"Just keep your opinion to yourself. I bet you won't feel that way later on tonight," I told her and got out of the car. This was a really bad nightmare.

"It's nice to see you, bro," Emmett said and clapped me on the back.

I ignored him and opened Bella's door. I was glad that she stayed inside so I could do that. Bella deserved everything and more.

I looked over to Emmett and he looked shocked. I had no idea why, but I think he would let me know soon.

"Hello Edward," Rosalie said and walked over to give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were in that car and that was your car. You know him, once he has his mind on something, he doesn't stop," she whispered to me.

"It's okay. Bella said she doesn't mind it," I whispered back.

"She looks beautiful," Rose whispered once again and let go of me. I just nodded.

"So guys, this is Bella. Bella this is my idiot brother Emmett and his lovely wife Rosalie," I introduced them and they all shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie said and Bella said the same thing.

"Weren't you that chick from the bar a while back? We left Edward with you," Emmett said and Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Women don't like to be called chicks. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Rosalie said. She had her hands full being married to Emmett. I never thought he would get married.

"How about we get inside?" Bella asked and we made our way to the entrance. We walked a little behind Emmett and Rosalie so we could talk a little.

"I'm so sorry about my brother. I think someone dropped him on his head when he was just a baby. I have no other explanation for it. When you meet my parents you will see that Emmett is the weird one," I told her and then realized what I had told her. I just said something about her meeting my parents.

Bella didn't say anything. She just laughed and stroked my hand. I guess she was still doing okay.

We walked inside and Emmett told the hostess that we needed one table of four instead of two tables of two. She didn't make a big problem out of it and I was afraid of that. I wanted her to say that it wasn't possible so I could still enjoy my date.

We had a nice table and thank god I could sit next to Bella. Emmett was sitting in front of me and I was regretting coming to this restaurant.

"So, you guys met a bar?" Rosalie asked Bella. It was nice of her to include Bella into this.

"Yeah, we did. Emmett was there too and there was another guy with him. I was with some friends and Edward gave me a drink," she told Rosalie.

"Eddie was kinda bummed, because she ignored him the rest of the evening," Emmett said and started to laugh. I still remember that night like it happened yesterday, especially the part about what had happened at my place.

"Yes I was, but she started talking to me when we wanted to leave," I said.

"I don't know what happened, but you were really pissed off. Remember that Rose? It was at Noah's birthday party?" Emmett said to Rosalie and I wanted to kill him.

"Oh, do you have children?" Bella asked Rosalie. That was a smart move of her.

"No, we don't. Noah and Parker are the kids of Jasper and Alice. Jasper is their brother," Rosalie answered and pointed to Emmett and me.

"We are trying for a baby though. Really hard," Emmett said and winked at Bella. I was disgusted by him, but Bella laughed, hard.

"You can never practice enough," Bella said.

"Exactly," Rose agreed and I wanted to puke. I didn't want to talk about my brother's sex life.

"Please, can we talk about something else?" I asked.

Just then our waitress approached us and asked us what we wanted to drink. Emmett ordered a beer, Rose and Bella both ordered a white wine and I ordered a coke. I was taking Bella to her house and remembering our fight last week, I decided not to drink. I just hoped that she wasn't going to talk about it to Rose and Emmett about drinking and driving. They needed to decide that for themselves.

"Why didn't you order a beer?" Emmett asked and I felt Bella's hand on my thigh. She was squeezing it a little. Maybe she was worried about the situation or something.

"I have to take Bella home and I'm here with my car," I said and hoped he was going to let it go.

"Like that has ever stopped you before," he said and I wanted to hit him. He needed to learn when not to push a subject.

"Dude, just let it go. I'm not drinking tonight," I said and Bella squeezed even tighter. I was afraid my blood was going to stop going there. I lowered my hand and put it on top of hers. She let go of my thigh and held my hand.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. I bet you haven't got laid in a while and that's why you're so uptight," Emmett said and earned another smack from Rosalie on the head. I can't believe we are talking about all of our sex lives.

"Emmett, please just stop. Bella is getting a really weird impression of us," Rosalie said to him.

"Like dating Eddie is so normal then," he said and Rose just glared at him.

"Stop calling me Eddie. You know I hate that and you even put Noah and Parker up to calling me that," I said to him with an evil look. He just smiled. He didn't care about that.

"It's so easy to get you so riled up. You need to stop being so serious," he said to me and I had it with him. I was supposed to be with Bella only and we should get to know each other, but Emmett here only talks stupid.

"Come on Bella, let's go. I've had it with this. We'll look for another restaurant. It's not like we haven't done that before," I said and stood up. I had Bella's hand in me, but she looked torn between me and my brother and Rosalie. I know I haven't made it easy on her.

"Edward, please just stay. Emmett will behave and we can get to know each other. I totally understand though if you want to go," Rosalie said and I knew she was really pissed at Emmett. He had some problems with Rose when he got home tonight.

"Dude, don't take it so seriously, I was just joking. Come on, please just stay. I promise, I'll behave," Emmett said and this time it looked like he meant it.

"Do you want to stay? It's up to you," I whispered in Bella's ear. I didn't want to ask it in front of them, so she could answer whatever she wanted.

"It's okay. Please, just calm down a little," she said and she put her hand on my thigh again.

"Alright, let's order some dinner," I said and Emmett smiled at me.

Our dinner followed soon and we talked some more. Rosalie and Bella were deep in conversation about things that women talk about. Emmett kept apologizing to me and we talked about sports. It wasn't the date that I had in mind, but it was still fun. I had wanted to get to know Bella better, but that gave me a new chance for another date. I just hoped that Bella wasn't sick of me yet.

"Don't worry about it, bro. I will pay this time. Next time is on you," Emmett said and gave his credit card to the waitress.

"I'm not so sure there will be a next time," I answered. I hoped that we weren't going to be in a situation like this some time soon. I wanted Bella all for myself and didn't want to share her with other people.

We all walked outside and it was quiet between all of us. It was still weird for me, this evening. Emmett didn't make fun of me the rest over the evening and we had fun.

Bella and I said our goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie. Bella had enjoyed herself, which was important to me.

"I don't want this date to end already," I told her. I don't think I've ever been this honest to a woman.

"What do you have in mind then?" She asked me. At least she didn't say that she wants to go home.

"I have absolutely no clue. What do people usually do after dinner on a date?" I asked her. Although I didn't like it, but she probably had more experience with this.

"And you think that I know it? You're the first guy I'm dating since my divorce. I was sixteen when I met my ex, so I don't have a lot of experience either," she said.

"Oh god no, that wasn't what I was implying. Maybe you can come up with an idea?" I told her. Why can't I ever say the right words to her?

"I know you don't. Maybe we can go to the movies? Or we can go to a club or a bar? I don't mind going to your place if that's what you want," I liked her suggestions.

"But what do you want to do? I've made the decisions before, but now it's your turn," I told her.

"Well, I don't know. You pick something," she said and I just shook my head. I wanted to know what she wanted to do.

"Nope, pick something," I said and leaned closer to her. She shook her head and laughed a little.

"You're so stubborn," I told her and kissed her. We made out for a while until Bella pulled away.

"Okay, I've made my choice. Take me to your place," she said and kissed my neck. Did this mean that I was going to get lucky? I surely hoped so.

We were in the parking lot and walked to the elevators. Bella attacked me in there and I had no objections. I pushed her into the wall and we kissed like crazy. My hands were everywhere on her body; her hips, her breasts, her ass and her hair. Her hands were glued on my ass and she pushed me closer to her, if that was even possible.

Her hands moved to my crotch and she rubbed my dick. The feeling was great, but I wasn't going to do this in an elevator. The elevator dinged and we were at my floor.

"Bella, we're here," I said, but she just ignored me. I grabbed her hands and then she figured out what was going on. She blushed a little and I opened the door to my apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked her, pretending to be the perfect host. She just shook her head and attacked me again.

I had no idea where this came from, but I didn't mind. I hadn't expected this to happen anytime soon. The Bella that I knew from our dates wasn't like this, so I had no idea if I should play along with her or stop it and ask her what's wrong.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I asked her, but she continued sucking on my neck. It would probably give me some hickeys with the way she was doing this.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her once again, but she didn't answer me.

"Just stop, okay," I told her and gave her a little push. If she wasn't responding to me, I don't want this.

"Oh my God, what the hell is your problem? I thought you wanted this," she said and I think she was mad at me. I didn't get that, why would she be mad at me? She was the one acting strange.

"My problem? What's yours? You've been acting strange since we got here and now you think I have a problem," women were so confusing sometimes.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" she asked and I wanted to groan out loud. I wasn't in the mood for this shit. I think I was cursed or something and that a date was never going to go right with me.

"I do want to have sex with you, but not if you're acting like this. You're acting different," I told her.

"How do you even know that I'm acting different? It's not like you know me that well," ouch, where did she want to go with this?

"Are you mad about this evening? That Emmett and Rosalie joined us?" I asked her. I had no idea, but I had to try something.

"No, I'm not mad about that," she said.

"Then what the hell is your problem? I invited you here, you're attacking me and now you're getting mad at me? Sorry, but maybe I should just take you home," I didn't do anything wrong so I didn't deserve this.

"I thought we liked each other, but maybe I was wrong about that. I really did my best tonight and the other night too and this is what I get? Maybe I made a mistake about us," I told her and it might sound a little harsh, but I was sick of this. I really did my best with everything, to give her a nice evening and now she's yelling at me and I have no idea why.

"You know what? I think that's an excellent idea," she said and stormed to the door. Okay, I wasn't expecting that, but if she wanted me to take her home I would do that.

"Alright then, lead the way," I said and locked up my place. We were in the elevator again and it was making me a little uncomfortable. Everything seemed okay from the beginning and look what is going on now.

In the car we were really quiet and when we arrived at her apartment, she just stormed out of my car. She slammed her door and I cringed at the sound. She was really mad and I had no clue what to do. I checked everything that I did this evening and it didn't seem like I did something wrong. It was all up to her now; I won't be calling her anytime soon. I just feared that this was going to be the end for us…


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is a new chapter for you! I know Bella is acting weird, but there is an explanation for it in this chapter! I want to wish you all a great new year and I hope you have fun tonight! _

* * *

**EPOV**

When I was back home after taking Bella to her place, I sat myself on the couch. I was getting mad at myself for a situation that was out of my control.  
I don't know what happened, but she flipped out on me without having a good reason. I didn't do anything stupid or said something offending. She told me she was fine with having dinner with Emmett and Rosalie so she couldn't be mad about that.

I had to know what was going on with her and I had to know it now. I didn't have anything to drink tonight so I walked to the garage and got in my car. The only problem I had was that I didn't know where she lived exactly. I knew her building, but didn't know the apartment number. I just hoped they had name tags behind every number.

I was there in no time, but I was a little nervous. Bella is an amazing woman, but I'm not sure if it's all worth it. We didn't have one thing going right and maybe that was a sign for us.

"Fuck," I said as I saw that there weren't name tags behind the numbers.

It was late at night so I couldn't just press a number to let me in. I had no idea where to go when I was even in that building.

"Do you have to get inside?" Someone asked me and I turned around.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet with Bella. Do you happen to know her apartment number?" I asked and I could feel that this person was going to help me.

"You don't know which apartment it is?" He asked me.

"No I don't, but I really need to talk to her.

"I can't tell you that. It's private and I have no idea who you are so I can't let you in," he told me and I wanted to hit him.

"I need to ask you to leave. If Bella knew you, she would have given you her address," the guy said and put his hand on my back and shoved me to the exit.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to call Bella. I grabbed my phone and searched for Bella's number. I just hope that she's picking up her phone.

It went to her voicemail after a while and I had to leave her a message. She was very upset when she had left my apartment and although I was pissed off, I needed to know if she was okay.

"Bella, it's Edward. I'm at your apartment building, but I don't know where you live exactly. I don't have to come in if you don't want to, but please let me know if everything is alright with you. I'm sorry if I did something wrong tonight. I've been thinking about it for some time now and I can't come up with anything myself, but if I offended you somehow; I'm really sorry. I enjoyed my time with you tonight and just please let me know something. I hope you are listening to this. I will wait outside if you want to talk," I said and hung up my phone. I sat myself on the stairs outside her apartment and waited for an answer from Bella. I hope that I won't be here the whole night.

It was starting to get cold and I hadn't heard a thing from Bella yet. It had been an hour and maybe she just went to bed and hadn't heard her phone.

Some taxis came and went, but there was no Bella. I heard my phone all of a sudden and I saw that Bella was calling me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her, but I heard nothing. I checked my screen and I still had a connection.

"Bella, please. Are you okay? Are you at home?" I asked and I was worried. I heard some snuffling and I knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said quietly.

"Are you at home? I'm still here in front of your building," I told her.

"I'm not at home. I'm at the park," she said and I got a little mad. She was at the park alone and it was dark. Who knows what kind of creeps there are there?

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Can you please come here?" She asked me and I was at my car in no time.

"I'll be right there. Just stay where you are," I told her and was already driving.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," she said and hung up the phone.

I don't think I've ever sped like that and I was at the park no time. It was a big park and she could be anywhere.

I ran through the park and finally saw her sitting on a bench. She was sad, you could definitely see that. Was I the cause of that?

"Bella! Are you okay?" I asked her, even though it was clear that she wasn't.

She didn't say a thing and flew in my arms. She started crying harder and I tried to console her. I never had this before so I had no idea what to do. I just tried to hug her back and moved my hand up and down on her back.

We stood there for a while and I had the feeling that there was more going on and maybe I hadn't done something wrong tonight.

"Did something happen? I'm worried," I told her and she looked at me. Her make-up was all over her face, she looked like a mess.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I listened to your message, but you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. It's okay if you don't want me or something," she said and it saddened me that she thought that.

"Hey, I don't want you to think like that," I said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment and sat down on the bench. I sat next to her and she practically crawled in my lap.

"If I was still married, it would have been our fifth anniversary today," she said and I stiffened. This was a little weird for me.

"Why did you agree to a date then this evening?"

"Because I thought I was over it. It's been three years already, but I got a letter delivered to my apartment before you came to pick me up. You succeeded in distracting me with Emmett's help of course, but when we got to your place… I just don't know what happened. I wanted to forget about it and I thought sex was the solution to that," she explained to me, but it still felt weird to me. I knew he used to be important to her, they've been together for a long time, but it's still weird to see how he affected her.

"Did you read the letter?" I asked her. What could he possibly write after all these years?

"No, I didn't and I don't know if I even want to read it," she said and moved her head towards my chest. I just held her and it was quiet between us for a while. I had no idea what I should say to her.

She shivered a little and it was starting to get cold. Maybe we've been here already for an hour, just sitting quietly, me holding her.

"Do you want me to bring you home?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"What do you want then? Do you want to stay here for a while?" I asked her, but she was quiet. I wasn't planning on staying here for much longer.

"Do you think that maybe we can go to your place?" she asked and I was a little shocked at that. She wanted to go back to my place? I just hope things were going to be better than earlier this evening.

"And can I stay over? I don't want to be alone right now," she explained and I was even more shocked. This was new to me too, a woman was staying over and it had nothing to do with sex.

"Edward?" she asked and she turned to look at me. I think the shock was still visible on my face, but I tried to mask it when she looked at me. I don't think it was a success.

"Sure, we can go to my place. Let's go to the car," I said to her and almost dragged her to my car. This was so new to me and I had no idea what to do and what Bella would expect from me.

"It's okay if you don't want me to go with you to your place. You can drop me off at home," she said and I felt a little sad.

"No, you can stay with me. I'm just … it's you know … it will be the first time when I bring a woman home that's not family and not to have sex. It's just a little weird … no I don't mean weird. I just don't know what I'm thinking anymore," I said and Bella laughed. I was glad that I was hearing that sound tonight, after all that has happened.

"I might have mentioned it before and you didn't like that, but you're really sexy like this. You're supposed to be this confident guy and look at you now," Bella said and looked me over. She was still laughing a bit.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you," I said and wrapped my arm around her. Like that, we walked to my car and I opened the door for her.

"Do you want me to go to your apartment first to pick up some of your things?" I asked her. The plan was for her to stay over, but she didn't bring any of her stuff.

"I really don't want to go home right now. Can I borrow some of your stuff?" she asked me. She wasn't feeling comfortable yet about the whole situation and I won't mind if she was wearing my clothes. I bet it would look incredibly sexy on her.

"Of course you can. We'll be at my place soon," I said and looked at her. She was staring out of the window and her thoughts were definitely somewhere else. I wish I could make her feel better, to take her pain away. I hated seeing her like that, she doesn't deserve this.

I parked my car in the garage and looked at Bella. She had fallen asleep and she looked like an angel. Her face told me that she was thinking about not so good things and it saddened me. Her hair was all over her face and I put it behind her ears.

I leaned towards her and I felt like some kind of perv. My mouth was close to her ear and I really didn't want to scare her.

"Bella love, we're here. You need to wake up," I told her quietly in her ear. She groaned a little and I guess she wasn't happy with this.

"Come on, wake up," I told her again. My hand brushed her face, but she didn't agree with it. She turned her head the other way and then I realized that there was no way she was going to wake up. It was already two in the morning and she had an exhausting, emotional day.

I could leave her here in the car and let her sleep it off or I could carry her to my apartment. There was no way I could leave her here and I felt a little disgusted that I was thinking about that option. That was so wrong.

I had to be careful with her, but it was a little scary. Of course I lived in the penthouse so I had to hold on to her for a while. I opened her car door and carefully lifter her out of the car. She slept through it and her head turned into my chest. I was holding her bridal style and walked to the elevator. At this time, the elevator was down in no time and it didn't take too long to get to my place. I know it's really wrong to think, but Bella wasn't light like a feather. I don't mean that she's fat or something, but I had to use a lot of my strength to hold on to her. I guess I shouldn't mention this to her when she wakes up.

It was a difficult task to get the keys in the door to get inside, but I managed to do it. I just hope I don't have to do this often. I walked straight to the bedroom and had a dilemma; should I let her sleep like this or should I try to change her clothes?

She had these tight jeans on and I don't think that it was very comfortable to sleep in. Her shirt looked okay, but I was seriously having doubts about her jeans. It felt weird to do that when she was sleeping like that, but maybe she would be mad at me when she wakes up in the morning. Maybe I could try to wake her up once more and ask her what she wants. I could definitely help her if she was too sleepy to do that.

"Bella? Wake up," I said and shook her a little. I don't know how you wake up a person, so I hope I wasn't being to annoying.

I waited for a few minutes, but she didn't show a sign of waking her up. I guess when she slept, you could drop a bomb next to her and she would still be asleep.

It was too late to call Jasper and to ask him what I should do now. Was it childish that I needed that kind of advice from my brother-in-law? I didn't care, I wanted Bella to have a nice night and to sleep well.

I thought about it for a few minutes and decided that the jeans had to come off. I wouldn't appreciate it when I slept in my jeans and I think that Bella would feel the same. I mean, we saw each other naked already so I knew what her body looked like. I might have fantasized about it a lot too.

I thought I had felt like a perv earlier, but this was definitely topping that one. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of sweats for her to put on. I slowly walked over to her and moved my hands towards her zipper. I moved it down and then unbuttoned her jeans. I had some problems with getting her jeans off, but it was almost at her feet when I heard a sound. It scared me a little and I know how it would look if Bella woke up. I just hope that wasn't the case.

"Edward," Bella said and I looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and I was relieved at that.

Apparently Bella talked in her sleep. It was a bit creepy with what I was doing. I wonder if she was dreams about me often and what we were doing in her dreams.

I was glad that the jeans had come off and that Bella was still asleep. She talked some more, but it didn't make sense. I tried to ignore most of it, because it felt like I was listening to a private conversation. My name rolled of her lips a few more times and every time that happened, my stomach fluttered.

Now I had the next dilemma; should I sleep in the other bedroom or should I sleep here with Bella?

We've slept in the same bed before, but now it was different. It didn't have anything to do with sex, but with me being there for her. I really wanted to sleep in my own bed, but did Bella want it? I'm thinking about this way too much.

Normally I would sleep in my boxers or completely naked, but I put on some pants. I didn't want Bella to be uncomfortable with this. I was going to sleep in my own bed, next to Bella, and with a pajama pants on.

When I laid down in bed, Bella turned and was at my side. This was all new to me, but I wrapped my arm around her. I don't think I've fallen asleep that quick.

I woke up from the sound of the phone. Someone was calling me, but it felt way too early. Bella turned away from me and I immediately missed her warmth. The phone was still ringing and I hated whoever was on that line.

"What?" I asked really rude. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! That's no way to talk to me," crap, I should've checked who was calling me.

"I'm sorry mom. You just woke me up," I said to her. I looked over at Bella and she was looking at me. I smiled at her and went to the living room to finish this conversation.

"It's already noon. I had to wait long enough," she said and I didn't get her.

"It's okay. It's been a rough night. What's up?" I asked her. I hope she wasn't going to ask me about my night, because I wasn't telling her that. I won't tell her that like it, but it's none of her business.

"Did you go out again? You should just find a nice woman and settle down, maybe have some children. It would do you so much good, I just know that," she said and I rolled my eyes. We've had this conversation many times before.

"Mom, you know that isn't me. We've talked about this before, so please just drop it," I told her.

"Alright alright, I don't want to make you all cranky," she said and I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"So, why did you call me?" I asked and I hoped she didn't find this question too rude. You never know with my mother.

"Can't a mother just call her son once in a while?" she definitely had a reason and I was certain of that when she was talking like this.

"Just tell me," I said.

"I talked to Emmett this morning and he mentioned something to me," she said and I really hated Emmett at the moment. I wish he would have kept his mouth shut.

"And?"

"He told me you were with a woman last night. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked offended.

"Because it's something private and I wasn't even planning on telling Emmett. That was just a coincidence that I would've rather avoided," I told her honestly.

"I want to meet her."

"Oh hell no," I answered and then I realized I should've thought about my choice of words.

"Excuse me?" she said.

I heard some movement and the bedroom door closed. Bella walked out of the bedroom and smiled my way. I smiled back and I almost forgot about my mother on the phone.

"Edward? Are you still there" I heard my mom say.

"Yes mom, I'm still here," I answered her. Bella pointed next to me and had a questioning look on her face. I guess this was her way of asking if she could sit next to me. I nodded my head and she sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into my side. I could stay like this forever.

"Make sure she's with you on Wednesday evening. Emmett has already met her and I'm feeling left out," my mom was a pro at making people feel guilty. Bella was looking confused, she could hear the entire conversation now.

"Can I call you back about it? I will ask her, but I can't promise you a thing," I said and Bella blushed a little. She figured out we were talking about her.

"Don't disappoint me Edward. I'm so happy that you're giving up your old life," she said. God, she acted like I was a really bad guy.

"Sometimes you overreact mom."

"Just ask her and call me back soon. Oh, and don't forget to ask her what she likes for dinner," mom said and we said our goodbyes.

It was quiet between Bella and me for a while. We both knew what that conversation was about and we didn't know what to say.

"Want to explain why I'm wearing your pants?" she asked and I blushed a little. I hoped she would let it go and not question it, but I wasn't lucky.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered her.

"Did you get a good look?"

"I … I … I figured you were uncomfortable with sleeping in your jeans, so you know … I tried to wake you up, but you sleep like the dead. I swear I acted like a true gentleman and only looked when I had to," I stuttered like a fool, it was a little pathetic.

"Yeah and you had to look the whole time right?" she winked.

"I swear … I just … I didn't want you to be uncomfortable," I said.

"Thank you, it was really nice of you," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. It was already late and we skipped breakfast.

"I should really go home," she said and I was disappointed at that.

"Really? Can't you stay for a while?"

"No, I should really go home, but we can see each other during the week if you have time?"

"Now that you mention that, are you free on Wednesday evening?" I asked her.

"What do you have planned?"

"My mom just called and Emmett told her that he had met you and now she's feeling left out."

"You want me to meet your parents? Isn't that a little early for us? I mean, we've had a few dates and that wasn't a big success," ouch, that one hurt.

"It's cool, I already told her that you probably wouldn't agree," I said to her, but her words stung a little.

"She won't mind?" Bella asked me. Of course mom would mind, but I tried not to show it.

"No, it's okay."

"Something tells me that it's not okay. What time will you pick me up then?"

"You don't have to agree. I will tell my mom that you have other plans or something," I didn't want her to go with me, because she thought it wasn't an option.

"It's cool. You've been there for me and I could do you a favor now. I've already met Emmett, so the rest can't be that bad," she said and laughed.

"Are you sure about it?" I asked her once again.

"Sure," she said and I smiled.

After I brought Bella home, I called my mom back. I just couldn't believe that Bella greed to it, she had some good reasons why she shouldn't come to dinner, but she suddenly changed her mind.

"So, did you talk to her?"

"Now mom, that's no way to talk on the phone," I teased her.

"Edward, don't leave me hanging. Did she agree?" sometimes mom was not so patient.

"Yeah, she said she would come to dinner," I told her and waited for her response.

"Oh, this is wonderful Edward. I can't wait until Wednesday," she sounded really happy.

"Yeah, me neither," but I wasn't so sure if I meant that. I just hoped that everything would go smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay in chapters. I've been sick for the past days and wasn't able to update. Hope you will enjoy the new chapter! I'm going on a holiday tomorrow, so I won't be able to update for a week. _

* * *

**EPOV  
**"So what should I wear to meet your parents?" Bella asked me. I was supposed to pick her up in two hours, but she had called me because she didn't know what to wear.

"Just jeans and a shirt. My parents really don't care about that," I answered her. I was really nervous for tonight. This would be the first time that I've ever brought a girl home to meet my parents.

"Are you really sure about that? Shouldn't I wear a dress or a skirt?" she asked and I thought it was cute that she was panicking about this.

"Trust me, they don't care about how you look. They'll only care about the fact that I brought a girl home for them to meet," I said and I heard nothing on the other side of the line.

"You've never brought a girl home?" she asked, sounding really surprised.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked her. I didn't think it was such a big deal.

"In all those years, you didn't have a steady girlfriend that you wanted your parents to meet?" I couldn't believe what the fuss was about.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the girlfriend type. I think it's a little inappropriate to bring your one-night stands to your parents," I told her and realized my mistake immediately. I told her I'm not the girlfriend type, but who the hell was she then?

"What does that make me?" she asked and she sounded sad. God, I just had to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's different with you. You're an amazing woman and I can't wait to introduce you to my parents," I hoped that this was enough and she would feel confident about it again.

"You know, it's cool if you don't want to go now. I totally understand," I told her when it was quiet between us. I didn't want to force her to come along with me.

"No, it's okay. So, just jeans and a shirt?" she asked.

"And maybe some shoes," I couldn't help it and said that. Bella laughed at my joke and I think that everything was okay between us again.

"Maybe some panties too, or do you prefer for me to go without them?" and she had me with her words. I thought I was making a funny joke, but she got me quiet all of a sudden.

"Damn, you can't say that and expect me not to react to it," I told her.

"And how are you reacting then?" she asked me, her voice full with seduction.

"I think you have an idea," I told her, my voice sounding a little weird.

"Want me to help with that?" I don't understand that almost all of our phone conversations turned into something like this. It always had to do something with sex.

"You're killing me here," I groaned and she just laughed. She knew what kind of effect she had on me. I liked where this talk was going to, but then I heard a lot of noises in the background.

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to go. See you tonight," she said and just hung up the phone. She didn't even wait for me to say something back to her. It was weird, but I figured she had a good reason for that.

I went back to my work that started early this morning. I had wanted to get back home in time so I could change my clothes and to pick up Bella. I still remember my conversation with Emmett I had this week about tonight:

"_So mom told me you're bringing your girl to dinner this week," he started and I wanted to kick him already. He started this whole mess._

"_Excuse me, but I think you're to blame for this," I told him._

"_Me?" he asked innocently._

"_Yeah, you fucker. You told mom about my date with her and now she's feeling left out. You know how mom is with these things."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you're a little delusional," he said and I just couldn't believe it. Sometimes he was such an annoying brother._

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut," I told him._

"_So you're not even going to deny that she's your girl. Has Edward Cullen finally found a girlfriend for himself? Miracles still happen," Emmett said and I wanted to kick him once again._

"_Just shut op. If something goes wrong this Wednesday, it will be your fault," I told him._

"_How sweet! You're so protective of her already," I really wish he could keep his mouth shut._

"_Just shut up. I don't want to screw it up. I like her a lot and that's never happened to me before," I told him honestly. I needed him to know that this was the real deal to me._

"_Wow Eddie, I'm surprised with you saying this. I will try to behave, but I can't promise you that," he said and that already meant a lot to me._

"_Thank you, and please stop calling me Eddie," I said and hung up the phone. I wasn't in the mood to talk any more to him._

I just hope that Emmett keeps his word and doesn't give me a hard time tonight. Bella already knew how Emmett was, but I was still a little afraid. You never know what's going to happen with Emmett around…

I quickly changed out of my work clothes and put on some jeans and a shirt. Nothing special for tonight, mom won't mind if we don't dress fancy. It's just a Wednesday and Alice's kids are coming. With those two around, something always gets on someone's clothes.

I brushed my teeth, because I wanted to steal some kisses from Bella and I would like to do that without death coming out of my mouth. I tried to do my hair, but that was hopeless. I don't think I've ever gotten ready this fast, but this was all for Bella.

I was at Bella's apartment in no time and strangely, I was looking forward to this evening. I was proud to have Bella in my life and I wanted her to meet my parents. I want to know what they think of Bella, but I was also a little afraid. Maybe even ashamed of my family, sometimes they would look really crazy. I just hope it doesn't scare Bella away.

Bella was already waiting outside and I just couldn't understand what her deal was with me not coming inside her apartment. She must be really embarrassed about her apartment, but I really don't care what state her apartment is in. I only care about her and she's important.

I got out of the car and walked to where she stood. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug. It wasn't always about kissing, but it felt damn good with her.

"It's not too late if you don't want to go," I told her. She needed to know that if she wasn't sure about it, we could do something else. My mom would be disappointed, but I think she would understand.

"Edward, stop it. I'm sure so don't start now," she said and squeezed my arm. I leaned in and gave her a little kiss.

"You look beautiful," I told her. I still hadn't learned about our previous dates and still didn't mention it at the beginning. She looked really good in those jeans and a simple shirt. I think it made her even more beautiful than if she was dressed up.

"I'm nervous," she said.

"You don't have to be. They're going to love you, because you're you," I told her and she blushed. That was so easy to do.

"Stop it," she said and gave me a little shove. I just laughed, she had no reason to be nervous.

"Alright, let's go," I said and opened the door for her. I enjoyed looking at her backside.

"I can't believe we're already here," Bella said as I parked my car in front of my parents' house.

"Do you want to turn around?" I asked her. It was cute, because you could see that she was really nervous about this.

"No, don't. I will be fine," she said and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I want to make a confession then," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked confused. There were probably a lot of things going through her mind.

"I'm really nervous," I told her and she laughed really loud.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked shocked. I thought we were feeling the same emotions tonight, I just can't believe she would laugh at me.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you are nervous. Why would you be nervous?" she asked me. There were a lot of reasons to be nervous for tonight, but I'm not sure if I should tell her all of them.

"Why wouldn't I be nervous? Seriously, you're the only girl who's ever met my parents, I told you that before. I'm afraid I'm going to screw it up, that they will think that you're too good for me, that you could get so much better. I don't know, I'm just feeling and thinking a lot of things. I don't want to be embarrassed by my family, which I know will happen tonight. Maybe I should consider running away now huh?" I tried to end it with a little humor, but Bella had a serious look on her face. Maybe I had said too much.

"You should've told me that you were thinking about all this. I think you're right and you're having way more trouble with it than I have. You're not going to screw it up and if you do, I'm used to it. It's not like it happened before and stop thinking so negative of yourself. You're an amazing person, or else I wouldn't be here with you. I've already met Emmett and you told me he was the worst one, so don't worry about your family. Maybe your mom will pull out the old baby pictures of you being naked, but I don't care about that. We're going to be fine and we're going to have fun tonight," she said and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I could hear someone squealing in the distance and figured out that probably everyone was looking at us.

"Let's go, were going to face a historic moment in the life of Edward Cullen," Bella said and grabbed my arm. Sometimes she was really crazy and had no control over what was coming out of her mouth.

"A historic moment?" I asked her.

"Yep, a woman you brought with you is going to meet your parents. So suck it up and introduce me already," she said and I liked this side of her. She had total control over me, since the beginning.

We walked to the front door, which was surprisingly already open. My mom stood there with the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen. This was going to be so embarrassing, I just knew it.

"Ohhh, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen and you must be Bella," mom said and didn't even give Bella the chance to say something. She practically attacked Bella and gave her a big hug. Bella was caught off guard, but managed to hug my mother back.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said with manners. My mom doesn't like it when she's called like that.

"Please, just call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law and I don't like to be reminded of her," mom said and Bella blushed. She probably thought she already screwed it up.

"Carlisle, they're here. Come meet Bella," Esme yelled throughout the house and grabbed Bella's hand to lead her inside.

"Hello son, it's nice to see you too," I mimicked my mother's voice. She hadn't said a single word to me. I guess Bella heard it, because she was laughing.

"Is there something funny?" my mom stopped and turned around to face us. Bella blushed immediately and I was drifting off to a happy place where that blush was there too and Bella and I were completely naked.

"No Mrs…. Uh I mean Esme. I think Edward is just feeling a little left out," Bella told my mother.

"Yeah well, now he knows how I felt," mom said and walked into the living room.

I looked in the living room and thank god Alice wasn't here yet with her little devils. I needed some quiet time before they got here. Tonight was stressful enough and I had to deal with Noah and Parker too. Rosalie and Emmett were here already and my dad was sitting in his chair.

"Edward, where are your manners? Introduce Bella to the rest," wow, she finally said something to me. I thought she would want to do that, but I guess I thought wrong.

"Sorry mom, nice to know that you still recognize me," I told her and then I thought it wouldn't be smart of me to say something like that, but I couldn't care at the moment.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, we have guests. Behave!" my mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be. You kinda had to be with raising Emmett and me. Alice was always the good kid and never did anything wrong, at least, not that my parents know about it.

"Alright, Bella, this is my dad Carlisle. Dad, this is Bella," I told them both and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," Bella said to my dad and I wanted to kiss her already. She was acting so nice to them and she wasn't showing her nerves at all. I was so proud of her.

"Oh please, you can call me Carlisle, I'm not that old," he said and gave her a fucking wink. That's just so wrong. I think I shuddered a little.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," Rosalie said and waved to her. Emmett just gave her a wink. What the hell was it with these winks? It's not normal to do that.

"Good to see you guys too," Bella said and then it became quiet for a while. Bella, mom and I were still standing.

The phone rang and mom went to get it. I hope it was Alice, calling to tell one of her devils was sick and she couldn't make it. That would make a perfect evening.

"Edward, offer Bella something to drink," my dad said and sat his ass on his chair again. I don't know what their deal was, but I was feeling ignored and I didn't think that this would happen.

"Sorry, Bella would you like something to drink?" I asked her and turned to her. She was still standing and I bet it looked ridiculous, us standing here when there were lots of seats empty.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she told me and she definitely was fine, but I didn't want to make a comment right now.

"You know, it's okay to sit somewhere," I told her and her blush was back. Maybe her nerves were starting to show a little.

Bella sat on the couch and I sat next to her. Dad stared at us, but I tried to ignore him. He was probably curious about how I was with Bella. Well, I'm not going to put on a show for him to see.

"Alice is going to be a little later. Jasper had a client and he needed some extra time with him. It will take half an hour and then they're here," mom said and I was disappointed.

"Fuck," I said quietly, but Bella still heard me. She gave me a slap on my leg and I was a little shocked.

"What?" I asked and turned towards her. I think she was just as shocked as I was.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, her face really red. Yeah, now I felt bad about it.

"Don't worry about it, I probably deserved it," I told her and grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. Suddenly it was very quiet in the living room. I was afraid to look up now.

"So, what are we going to eat tonight, mom?" Emmett asked and I had to thank him.

"You and your food, it's just ridiculous," mom said and shook her head. I was still holding Bella's hand, but we were quiet.

"I'm a growing boy," he said and we all laughed.

"So Bella, tell us something about yourself," my mom said and Bella squeezed my hand really hard. I guess she didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Uhm … what do you want to know?" Bella asked.

"What kind of work do you have? How did you guys meet? Just tell me something," mom said. She was really enthusiastic about this.

"I don't have a really fascinating life or something. I just started a job at the library, nothing too important, but I need the money," she said and I was surprised.

"You did? You didn't tell me you got a job?" I asked her before I thought about it. This wasn't the best place to confront her with that.

"I just started yesterday, sorry I didn't tell you," she said and I felt even more than an asshole.

"No, I'm sorry. Don't worry about it," I squeezed her hand a little to let her know that I was fine with it. We'd probably talk about it later. It wasn't like we were boyfriend and girlfriend and we tell each other everything. I don't even know what we are … I hope we are exclusive and that she's only seeing me. God, Bella and I really need to talk soon about our possible future.

"So, how did you guys meet?" great, my dad was getting involved now too.

"Oh, wait. I wanna tell that story," Emmett said and practically bounced in his seat. I groaned out loud and he just shushed me.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rosalie said, but Emmett just ignored her. Again, he would be in trouble when he gets home.

"I was there with them, so I know how to tell the story without making up things. Okay, let's start. So Jasper, Eddie and yours truly were in a bar where Bella was with her friends. I went to get some drinks and heard the girls talking about us hotties at the table and Edward couldn't resist and bought her a drink. Poor Eddie was ignored after that and as we were leaving, Bells here thanked him for the drink. Jasper and I left and I don't know what the hell happened after that. They probably had lots of sex if you ask me," Emmett said and got a smack in the head.

"Emmett Dale Cullen, you are so lucky that Noah and Parker aren't here yet. How many times do I have to tell you not to speak like that," Esme said and she was really mad. He had it coming.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about my son's behavior. I don't know what happened to him. Please, why don't you tell the story?" she said and gave Emmett the stink eye. I was afraid to laugh, but really wanted to burst out.

"Emmett pretty much told it. We didn't trade numbers, but Edward saw me like a month later on the street and we started talking. We like each other and he asked me out. So, we had a couple of dates and now we're sitting here," Bella gave them the good story. The rest wasn't none of their business.

"It's so cute. I'm so happy that Edward met someone as lovely as you," mom said and made Bella blush once again.

The doorbell rings and suddenly I wasn't feeling so happy anymore. People would say that I'm acting weird about it, but I seriously don't like children. These few hours tonight will put me in a bad mood and I don't want Bella to see that. I don't get what she sees in me, but maybe after tonight she'll change her mind about me. She would see what kind of asshole I am and she would leave me.

I heard little feet running down here and I groaned out loud again. Bella just laughed and shook her head. Those little kids were the devil themselves and she would think so too after tonight. I breathed deep and prepared myself for the worst.

"Uncle Eddie!" Noah screamed and threw himself at me. I don't know what I did, but that kid likes me somehow. I patted him on the back and prayed he would let go soon.

"Uncle Eddie," the other one said and pushed Noah off so he could give me a hug. I really had no idea why they always hug me. It's not like I'm super nice to them like Emmett is.

"Get off him. I was here first," Noah said and gave Parker a shove. Oh please don't! Don't start fighting over me, that's just ridiculous. Seriously, just leave me the fuck alone.

Parker tried to fight his way back, but Noah gave him a hard shove and Parker fell of the couch.

"Noah Michael Whitlock, come here. You are in so much trouble. You don't hurt your brother," Alice said and put him in the corner. Now they were both crying and Parker was still laying on the ground.

"Just grab him," Bella whispered and I was shocked. She wanted me to comfort him. I almost laughed in her face, but she just pointed to him. I slowly grabbed Parker and laid his head on my shoulder. He put his little hands around my neck and started sobbing some more. I could feel my shirt get wet and I wanted to cringe, I don't know what the hell I was doing.

After a while he was quiet and I felt really dirty. Another thing why I didn't want kids, it would just make everything dirty. Noah was allowed out of the corner and had to apologize to Parker. Parker wouldn't even look at him, still laying on my shoulder and I started to wonder when he would get off me.

"I'm so sorry about them. How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself," Alice said and walked over to Bella. Bella was polite and stood up, but wasn't prepared for Alice.

"It's so great to meet you, I'm Alice, Edward's favorite sister. You must be Bella. I was so bummed when Jasper was late, I wanted to be here earlier," she said and gave Bella a huge hug.

"I hope I didn't miss too much," she said and let go of Bella. Then she looked at me and her face melted.

"Can you please take him? I'm going crazy here," I told her and everyone laughed. I didn't care, I just wanted the kid away from me.

"Come on Parker, go say hello to Uncle Emmett," Alice said to Parker and he ran over to Emmett.

"I know we've already seen each other before, but I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jasper, Alice's husband," Jasper said and gave Bella a hand.

"Well, I'm going to get everything ready for dinner," mom said as she stood up.

"Do you need some help?" Bella asked and I bet my mom was honored.

"Of course you can. Alice and Rosalie? You coming too?" she asked and this was going to be bad. They were going to interrogate her and there wasn't a single thing I could do.

"Don't look so troubled, it probably won't be that bad," Jasper said and sat next to me. Noah was playing with his toys and Parker was sitting with Emmett. He doesn't have so much trouble with it.

"She's lovely, Edward," my dad said and I just nodded.

"She's amazing," I said and it was quiet after that.

"How serious are you guys?" Emmett asked.

"We haven't really talked about it, maybe we should soon," I told them and they all agreed.

"She's a keeper," Jasper said.

Dinner was served, but Bella asked if she could talk to me in private. I just hope they hadn't said something weird to her and that she was upset now. There were a lot of possibilities going through my mind and I was going crazy.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, when we were alone upstairs. I had taken her to my old room and she was looking around. My mom still kept our rooms the same so it was like going back to the past when you entered my room. There were posters on the wall of half-naked women and I was a little embarrassed by that.

"Did someone say something? You're starting to worry me," I told her and moved towards her.

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to ask you something, but now it seems stupid. I'm sorry that I made you worry," she said.

"Don't apologize for that, and nothing seems stupid coming out of your mouth. Just tell me what you wanted to ask?" I said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I thought that maybe … you know … maybe you wanted to drink tonight? I didn't want to ask it in front of your family," she said and my heart melted a little. It was sweet that she was thinking about this.

"But we're here with my car and I have to take you home. I don't mind if you drink," I told her and gave her another kiss. We had to leave soon or else I would take her here, with my family downstairs. I don't care, but it was hot seeing her in my childhood bedroom.

"I don't mind riding back to your place and taking a cab. I drank the last time, so now it's fair that you can have something," she said and she was thinking about this way too much.

"It's not like I'm some alcoholic that needs alcohol now," I told her.

"I know that, but I thought you would like it. Just have a few beers and relax. We'll see how it goes later tonight," she said and gave me a kiss. Now I wasn't going to stop; I shoved my tongue in her mouth and she moaned at that.

Her hands were in my hair and I loved that feeling. My hair was usually off-limits with women, but Bella could do anything she wanted with it, I don't care.  
My hands moved under her shirt and started massaging her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hand and I really missed them. Bella moaned some more and I placed some kisses on her neck.

"Edward, Bella, is everything okay? We want to start dinner, so could you come downstairs?" mom was standing behind the door and I didn't like this.

"We'll be right there," I answered and gave Bella some more quick kisses. I didn't want to go downstairs, I wanted to stay here and finish this. It's been a while since I had sex and I was starting to get really horny.

"We should go," Bella said and pushed me away from her. She wasn't playing nice right now.

"I don't want to," I said, acting like a little kid.

"We'll finish this some other time," she said and it gave me some hope.

"Promise?" I asked her.

"Yeah I promise, but let's go. I hope they won't ask what we did here," Bella said, but it was obvious what we were doing. Both of our lips were swollen and I bet my hair looked even crazier.

"Alright, let's go face them," I said as we walked downstairs. Everyone was already sitting at the dinner table and there were two seats left. Thank god, I was sitting next to Bella, but in the other seat was Noah. I think they were doing this on purpose, trying to torture me some more.

"I hope you all enjoy it," mom said and we all put some food on our plates. It was quiet, but I was still nervous. Nobody made a comment about us being away, but as I looked at Emmet he raised his eyebrows and winked. I already expected that from him.

"Uncle Eddie?" Noah asked as he turned towards me.

"Noah, it's Uncle Edward, so stop with the Eddie thing," Alice said and smiled at me. It didn't matter how much she told him that, he didn't stop with the Eddie thing. I think Emmett was paying him off to call me that.

"I'm sorry, but why do you have Bella here with you?" he asked and I was surprised. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Noah, don't be so rude. Bella is here, because she's Uncle Edward's girlfriend," Jasper explained. I silently thanked him and I hope that Noah would drop it now.

"But having a girlfriend is gross. Do you kiss too?" he asked and made a weird face. I looked over to Bella and she was blushing once again.

"Sometimes we do," I answered him honestly. I didn't know what else to tell him.

"That's just gross, I will never kiss a girl," Noah said and we all laughed.

"We'll see that in ten years if you still talk that way," I said and turned my focus back to my food.

"So Bella, you look familiar to me, but I can't place you. Where do you work?" Alice asked her and Bella had a panicking look on her face.

"I work in a library since yesterday, but I must say that you don't look familiar to me," Bella said and dropped the subject. What the hell was going on there?

"Oh, maybe you have someone walking around who looks just like you," Alice said and didn't say a single thing. She looked deep in thought.

Dinner was finished and I was glad with that. We were walking back to my car and I handed the keys over to Bella. She was driving me home and would take a cab to her place. Of course I would pay for that.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked her. I hoped she did.

"Yeah, I did. Your family is so much fun," she said and I was glad with that. Maybe Bella would be in my life for quite some time.

"Maybe we can do this again if you want?" I asked her, but was a little afraid of her answer.

"Maybe we can," she said and drove me home. We were there in no time and I didn't want her to leave already.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" I asked her.

"I should really go, I have to work tomorrow morning and I want to make a good impression," she said and I understood it. It didn't mean that I was disappointed.

"I totally understand. I'm happy you went with me tonight," I said and held her close to me.

"Yeah, me too," she said and I gave her a goodnight kiss. We should talk soon about our future and if she was thinking the same things about us as I was.

I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and I saw that mom was calling me. I was afraid something has happened, because she doesn't call that late ever.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Everything is perfect. I just wanted to tell you that Bella is perfect for you. Thank you for bringing her to us," mom said and I was starting to get a little emotional. It was weird for me, but my mom approved of her and that means a lot to me.

"Yeah she is," I answered.

"Just don't screw it up. You look so happy now," mom said and I could hear she was crying. Damn, I couldn't deal with that.

"I'll try not to. I have to go now, I have an early day at work," I said.

"Of course, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I wanted to tell you that. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said and hung up the phone.

I lay in my bed, but couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Everyone loved Bella, so I really needed to talk to her soon. Maybe even tomorrow already. I wanted her all for myself and that thought scared me a little…


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! _

* * *

**EPOV  
**I was supposed to work, but couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about last night, about the dinner with my family. Bella seemed like she fit in perfectly and I wanted to know what her thoughts were about it. I wanted to know if she saw herself in more of that kind of dinners.

I was sitting in a board meeting, but kept staring at my papers. My mind was going crazy and I needed to talk to Bella. I wanted this meeting to be over, but unfortunately it took the whole fucking afternoon.

As soon as I was back in my office, I grabbed the phone and wanted to dial the number. Was this a conversation you should have over the phone or should we be meeting in person for this? See, this is why I didn't do relationships in the past, you had to think a lot about what was appropriate and what was not. Maybe Bella had a suggestion to what was best.

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone and when I heard her voice, my stomach was doing crazy things.

"Hey Bella, it's me," I told her and hoped that she knew that I was calling. How awkward would it be if I had to say my name?

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?" she said and I was relieved. Maybe she just looked at the screen and saw that I was calling.

"I'm doing great now. How are you doing, beautiful?" I asked her. I wanted to give her a compliment, because she deserved it.

"I'm okay. So, why are you calling?" she asked and I was surprised by her tone. Can't a guy just call his girl? Or maybe she was pissed about that. Fuck, I just needed to talk to her about all that.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Aren't you already doing that?"

"I want to have a serious talk with you, if you're okay with that?" I asked and shut my eyes. I was afraid of her answer.

"Wow, a serious talk. What about?" she asked and I couldn't figure out yet how she was with that.

"About us, I mean if you want an us?" fuck, now I already told her what I wanted to talk about. If she didn't want this, this was probably the last time that I will be talking to her. I wasn't prepared for this.

"I thought you weren't the guy to do serious relationships?" she asked and she had a point. I just couldn't remember if I told her that or if she just figured that out on her own.

"I don't know what is going on with me, but can't we just talk?" I asked her. This was all making me confused.

"When do you want to meet then?" she asked me.

"As soon as possible," I answered her immediately. I wanted to have this conversation over with, so I could focus on our future. Or maybe I had to focus on myself again, if Bella didn't want the same thing as me.

"You're wasting no time I see," she said and laughed a little. I couldn't see the humor behind this.

"I want to know where we stand and what you want with us," I told her honestly. Maybe she could think about that already, before we would meet up.

"Maybe you can come to my place tonight?" she asked and I was surprised. My mouth was hanging open and I couldn't utter a single word. She wanted me to come to her place.

"Edward?" she asked, but I was caught off guard with her words. She was always so embarrassed about her place and now she wanted me to stop by. Was that a good thing for us? It gave me a little hope.

"Uhm, sorry. Are you sure about that?" I asked her once more. I needed to know for sure that this was what she wants.

"Yeah, just don't stop by unannounced. I hate it when people do that," she said and that made me a little suspicious. I thought women like that when guys do that.

"I won't do that. What time do you want me to come over?" I asked her.

"Around seven or something? We can have some dinner," she said and I was feeling very nervous. Seven o'clock wasn't that far away now.

"I think I can make that," I told her and she gave me her apartment number.

"Do you want to eat something special?" she asked me and I was looking forward to her cooking. I didn't eat much home-cooked meals.

"No, surprise me," I told her and we said our goodbyes.

I wanted to get back to more for a few more hours, but got distracted by everything. Every possible scenario ran through my head and maybe I regretted meeting up tonight with her to talk.

It was 6:30 and time to go over to Bella's. I stayed at the office the whole time, so I was still in my suit. I don't think that Bella would mind that, I've been told I looked really good wearing suits. Maybe it would be an advantage for me tonight.

It took forever to get to Bella's apartment. I stopped by a flower shop and bought some flowers for Bella. I need to make a good impression and I bought the white lilies. I hope Bella likes them or else my good impression wouldn't be good at all.

Finally, I arrived at her place and she buzzed me in. My nerves were going crazy and I thought I had to throw up. Yeah, that wouldn't make a good impression at all, me throwing up all over her living room or something. I could already see it happening and I shuddered at the thought.

I knocked on her door and she yelled that I needed to wait a few more minutes. I looked at my watch and it was already past seven. She was expecting me right? So why did I have to wait some more? Was she trying to kill me here?

I heard some noises and then the door finally opened. She was looking beautiful in her jeans and a shirt, simple but oh so gorgeous.

"Hey there," I said and leaned forward to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and I kissed her cheek. That wasn't a good sign.

"I brought you some flowers," I said and handed them to her. She smiled and walked away from the door. I don't know if I was supposed to follow her.

"You can come in," she said and I walked inside carefully. I shut the door and looked around. The living room looked simple, but something was off. I couldn't think of something, but it didn't look complete.

"It was nice of you to invite me here. It really means a lot to me that you trust me enough to show me your place," I told her and I wanted her to know how much I appreciated her effort.

"Dinner is almost done. I made some lasagna. I hope that's okay with you?" she said and looked at me.

"I love lasagna," I told her.

"I don't have a dining room so we have to eat in the kitchen," she said and she blushed. She was embarrassed by her place, but I didn't care about that. I only care about her.

"That's okay, having a dining room is not all that," I told her and hoped that she would start to act a bit normal.

"Yeah, I want to show you around, but there's not much to see," she said and I hated it when she was talking like this.

"Hey, listen to me," I said and walked over to her. I grabbed her hands and turned her towards me. "I don't care where you live okay? I care about you and that's the only thing that matters to me. I know it's difficult for you to have me here, but I won't look down on you after seeing your apartment. I realize that not everyone has the money to afford the apartment where I live in. Don't act like you're nothing. I told you before; it really means a lot that you invited me here," I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I hated it when she felt so low of herself.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be. How about we have some dinner?" I asked and she nodded. The table was already sat and I offered to help her, but she told me she could handle it.

It felt wrong to sit there and watch Bella work on our dinner. I started thinking about our possible future and if Bella would take care of me like that forever. I could already imagine it: me coming home from work and Bella would have dinner on the table for us. Some wine with it and we would just enjoy our food and each other. We would do something fun after dinner and go to bed together. And the next day we would do it all over again.

"Edward? Are you there?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I said and blushed a little. If she only knew what I was thinking about. Would she like it and agree that it would be great like that or would she be disgusted with it?

"It must be something big if you're blushing about it," she said and that made me blush even more.

"Just thinking about the future," I explained to her. She didn't need to know more about it.

"The food is already at the table. What do you want to drink?" she asked me and I really wanted to say a beer. I don't think she keeps any alcohol around here, but I needed it tonight for my nerves.

"A coke is fine," I told her.

She grabbed our drinks and we sat down at the dinner table. We ate in silence, we both didn't know what to say. You could say that it was a little awkward here.

"So, how was work?" Bella asked me and I thought back about my thoughts earlier.

"Work was okay, nothing too important happened. What about your day?" I asked her. Is this what couples do? Have dinner and ask about their days?

"I worked this morning at the library and did some groceries this afternoon. Nothing too exciting," she said and I smiled.

"So, there's a reason why I wanted to meet up with you," I told her. I just had to get it all out.

"How about we go sit in the living room?" she suggested and grabbed us some more to drink. We were sitting on the couch, facing each other.

"I want to know where we stand and what this is between us. How do you see it? Or feel it?" I asked her.

"Why do I have to tell it first?" she said and blushed.

"I can tell you my thoughts about it. I don't really know what to say about it. I can tell you how I feel. I feel nervous about all this, it's all new to me and I don't know what to do. I can't believe that I would ever meet a woman like you and feel this way. I don't know about you, but I want you. Not just for sex, I want you exclusively. Just for me and maybe we can start a relationship. I don't know how it all works and what you think about it. Maybe you don't even want me that way. That's cool too, but you should say it then. I will leave you alone and we can both move one with our lives," I told her and was afraid to look at her. When I finally did, she had tears in her eyes. God, what did I do now?

"Are you okay? Did I say too much?" I asked her and panicked a little. What was wrong with her?

"It's been a while since a guy told me he cares about me. I'm just scared, you don't know what you're doing and it's been a while for me. I don't want to get hurt like before, it nearly destroyed me. I like you, but you've never done this before so I don't know if this will be a smart idea," she said and it felt like I was stabbed in the chest. She was doubting it and I felt awful about it.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I want someone who would be serious about this and I know people get hurt in relationships, but I want to keep that to a minimum and I don't know if that would be possible between us," she said and I started to feel even worse than I already did.

"Don't you want to try it?" I asked, my voice full with emotions.

"As I told you before, I like you, but I've been thinking a lot about it after you called. I don't know if I want to risk it all," she said.

"I'm not giving up that easy. How can I convince you that I'm really serious about this? It's serious for me and that scares me a lot. For the first time in my life I'm willing to learn about relationships and I want to be in one. Since that first night, you're all I can think about and I don't want that to end. I want to be with you every day and I want us to have dinner together every night. I want us to have fun together, I want us to do everything," I told her and I was really trying to get her to agree with me.

There were some tears rolling over her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb. I caressed her face and thought of something. I don't think I can convince her with my words, but I could let her feel it. I kissed her and put everything in that kiss. It was going slow, but that way I could let her feel everything. She just had to agree with me. I don't think I could imagine a life without her now.

**AlicePOV  
**I couldn't get it out of my mind. Do you ever have that feeling when you see a person and you really know that you know her from somewhere, but you can't place it? It's annoying me and I really want to know where I know Bella from.

I knew that I didn't know her from my store. Of course, I see a lot of people there, but that's not it. I was quiet on the way home from dinner at my parents' house. Jasper was surprised, because I'm never ever quiet.

After he brought the kids to bed, he came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

"What did you think of Bella?" I asked him. I wanted to know his opinion about her. Something wasn't right about her.

"She seemed like a nice woman. I think she's good for Edward. Why? Don't you think the same?" he asked me and I was doubting it all. I always could trust on my instincts, but this time it seemed like my brother was happy with Bella. Why should I be the one to screw that up for him?

"I don't know. She seems so familiar to me and I can't place her. I know I'm not making it up. I saw her lots of times, but I can't remember where," I told him. I knew that he would understand what I was talking about. We've been together for so long and he trusts me when I feel like this.

"Maybe she's been to your store a lot," he said and I shook my head. Edward had told me she lived in a poor neighborhood and my clothes were more expensive than your average clothes. I don't think she can afford that.

"That's not it. I just can't shake this feeling off," I told him and he hugged me close to him.

"Just let it go, honey. Edward has finally found a woman who could interest him long enough than one night. I mean, he even took her with him tonight to meet his parents and the rest of the family. That means that she's important to him and that he's planning to spend a lot more time with her. Maybe this time you're wrong about it, that's possible. You don't want to talk to Edward about this and then finding out that everything is okay with her. Edward will be upset with you and you don't want that. He's happy now. Maybe that is bothering you," he said and I just took a deep breath.

"I know I should be careful with my thoughts and I would never talk to Edward about it when I don't know for sure. I just … there is something with her. I know that for sure. He looked so happy tonight, I just don't want him to act like he did before Bella. I hated it when he never took things seriously and thought relationships were a big joke. Did you know that I was afraid of my friends? I didn't want to introduce them to Edward, because there would be a good chance that he already had sex with her or that he was planning that. They were always mad at me for having Edward as a brother. I just want him to be happy and maybe you're right, that I've been having trouble with it that he's changing. I just don't want him to get hurt," I told Jasper and he nodded.

"How about we watch a movie?" he asked me and I nodded. He put on some movie, but I couldn't pay attention.

I was laying in Jasper's arms, but I could only think about Edward. He had always been my favorite brother since the beginning. Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett a lot too, but I could always talk better with Edward. Emmett made a joke out of everything, but there were moments where we would have a serious conversation. He had the biggest trouble with me falling for Jasper, his friend. I was the youngest one and the only sister that he had. He didn't want to lose me to his friend. I promised him that I would always be there for him. Edward had a lot of trouble with it too, but accepted it after a while.

Edward was always there for me, he still is, and I love him for that. Only when it had something to do with my kids, he wouldn't be there for me. I could never understand where his dislike for kids came from. I once asked my mom about it, but she didn't know either. She was sad about it, because she thought Edward could be such a great father. Instead, he focused all of his time and attention to his company. I was proud of him and what he had accomplished, but I doubted if he was happy. He was at the office day and night and even on the weekends and that couldn't be healthy. I invited him a lot here for dinner and some fun, but he didn't show up much. Always claiming to be busy at the office.

Sometimes I wish he would just tell me what made him like this. What had happened in his past for him to act this way? I thought about it a lot, because I wanted to see him happy. I thought maybe he would change when I got pregnant, I thought he would be there for me, but he became more distant and that hurt me. I made him Noah's godfather, but he was a lousy one. I barely have pictures of them together, because Edward didn't spend a lot of time with him. It made me sad, because Noah thought his uncle was amazing. I was happy that Edward showed up for Noah's birthday party. Noah told me that it was so cool that Uncle Eddie came to his party.

That day I saw a change in Edward. He was so quiet and looked a little lost. It gave me hope and I wanted to talk to him, but Jasper beat me to it. Jasper didn't tell a word to me about it, because he had promised Edward he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Then I knew that it was a big deal that was bothering Edward.

He moped around, but after a while there was a change in him. Later I figured out that it was the time he saw Bella again. He was smiling more and you could see in his eyes that he was happy. It was surprising to us all when Emmett mentioned that he had dinner with Edward and Bella. Mom was so jealous that she had to change this.

And that's how we ended up tonight with Bella at our dinner table. She looked nervous and I couldn't blame her. They weren't even serious enough and she was already meeting the family. Edward looked even more nervous and it was so cute. You could say that I was shocked when he picked up Parker and held him. I looked over at mom and she was also shocked. It looked so good, and I had hope again.

"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" Jasper asked and kissed the top of my head.

"Just let it go, Alice," he said, but I couldn't.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," I told Jasper and got up.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. After all these years of being together, Jasper was still amazing.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to check on the kids and then I'm going to bed," I told him and he nodded.

I walked upstairs and thought about Noah and Parker. I'm so blessed to have them and I couldn't imagine my life without them. Even though I was 20 and Noah wasn't planned at all, we both loved him from the second we knew I was pregnant. I quit college and started drawing designs for my own clothing line and it became a success. I have stores all over the country, but that didn't matter to me. My family was the most important thing to me.

I tried to be quiet and peeked inside Noah's room. He was asleep and looking so cute with his mouth hanging open. He was going to be a little heartbreaker later, just like his uncle and that scared me a little.

I thought about that and suddenly I was struck with a different thought. It was about Bella and suddenly I knew why she looked familiar. She wouldn't keep that a secret from Edward right? I mean, you just can't keep that a secret if you want to start a relationship. I knew for sure that Edward didn't know about this, because he would have told me about that. Everyone seemed to love Bella, but I'm not so sure about that anymore.

**EPOV (picking up from where it stopped)  
**She kissed me back and I leaned into her more. Our tongues tangled together and I could have never imagined it that a kiss would feel that great. She laid down on the couch and I hovered over her. I held myself up with my arms while I continued kissing her. Her moans filled the room and it gave me reason to go further. I really wanted to show her how strong my feelings were.

My lips left her mouth and moved to her neck. I gently sucked on places and she lifted her lips to look for some friction. I started kissing her collar bone and her hands moved to my hair. It's been a while since we got this far. I was craving this and I hoped Bella didn't put a stop to it.

One hand moved to her side and my hand moved up and down. We fought for control and moaned as our bodies moved together. Her hips were going crazy against mine and she could definitely feel my erection. I wanted to take this slow, but Bella made it hard for me.

"Maybe we should move this to my bedroom?" Bella suggested and I was doing a happy dance inside. Was she expecting for us to have sex? God, I hope so, because that was what I had planned.

Rapidly rising to my feet, I grabbed her hand. She told me where to go and I looked around. Her bedroom looked so empty; there was a bed, a closet and nightstand. There wasn't anything personal there, but I shouldn't focus on that now. We could always have this conversation later, if I managed to get Bella to agree with me on our relationship status.

Her eyes looked so big and I wanted to kiss her again. I moved slowly towards her and placed my mouth against hers. I didn't think kissing could be so hot with someone. We were still standing and that meant I had two free hands. They roamed all over her body and Bella's hands were glued to my ass. She squeezed it a little and I let out a little moan. God, she could get me so excited.

My hands were at the end of her shirt and I wanted it off. I wanted to see more of her. I wanted to kiss every inch of her body. She got the hint and lifted her arms. She was wearing a plain bra, but with Bella everything looked gorgeous. I kissed the valley of her breasts and my hands moved up and down her sides.

I leaned into her more and lead her to her bed. Before I laid down, I got rid of my shirt. I hovered over her once again and started kissing every inch of what I could reach. I moved from her neck to her breasts, to her stomach and moved back up. Bella's hands moved up and down my back. It felt amazing and I could spend hours just doing this. I wanted to cherish her body and I think I was doing a good job at the moment.

I lifted her body up for a moment to undo her bra. She didn't protest so I continued. Her bra was off and I couldn't help but stare. Her whole body was just perfect.

"Stop staring," she whispered, her whole face red.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful," I whispered back and kissed her lips again.

I continued to do that and one of my hands moved to her left breast. I cupped it into my hand and started squeezing it softly. Bella loved it and moaned into my mouth. I rolled her nipple between my thumb and finger and her hips were moving against my erection.

Her moans were getting loader while I moved my hand to her other breast. I cupped it first and then started teasing her nipple, still kissing her. She started turning her head and I took advantage of it. I moved to her neck and slowly went lower. I hadn't seen or tasted her breast since the first time we were together and I could remember that they were amazing. They should deserve an award for their looks. I chuckled softly and Bella looked a bit confused. I ignored it and sucked on one of her nipples. I swirled my tongue around it and gently bit it. After a while I traded and my mouth started to worship the other breast. My hand moved to the abandoned nipple and paid some attention to it.

"Oh god, Edward," she moaned softly and it made me smile; I knew I was doing a good job.

I trailed my way down and undid her belt. I wanted her jeans off so I could worship the rest of her body. Bella didn't object and helped me pull off her jeans. She laid before me in some simple underwear and I couldn't help but stare again.

I sat down and grabbed one of her legs. I started at her ankle, softly kissing it as I made my way up. Once I reached the inside of her thigh, I could smell her arousal. Her breathing got heavier. I moved her leg down and lifted the other one. I did the same thing, kissed her ankle and moved towards her thigh. After I had done that, I started kissing her mouth again and went to her stomach. She was going crazy and kept pushing my head south.

"Aren't we a little inpatient," I said laughing.

"Shut up," she said and went back to moaning and panting.

I moved my hands to her underwear and pulled them off. Her scent hit me immediately and I wanted to dive right in there, but promised myself that I should take it easy, take my time.

I kissed the insides of her thighs and slowly moved towards her. I kissed her pubic bone and then buried myself inside of her.

"Oh fuck," she said.

I started licking her clit and put some pressure on it. With my hands I had to keep down her hips, because they were moving like crazy. I licked her up and down and didn't stop with it.

"God, Edward. I can't … fuck … o my God, it feels so good," she said and I chuckled a bit because she couldn't even talk properly.

I moved one of my hands from her hips and started teasing her slit. I moved two of my fingers inside of her, while my tongue kept licking her. Her walls started to tighten around me and I knew she was coming soon.

"Fuck, Edward. Stop, please just stop. God, it feels so good," she started mumbling and I knew she wasn't serious about the stopping. I moved my fingers quicker and put some more pressure on her clit.

"Edward," she almost screamed. She grunted something and I knew she was coming. She said my name over and over again and something along the way that I was amazing. It stroked my ego and I let her ride out her orgasm.

"Thank you," she said and I moved to kiss her again. I never had a woman thank me for giving her an orgasm. It must have made an impression on her.

Her hands moved lower to my erection and she palmed it. I wanted tonight to be about her and I knew I was going to regret this. I got a hold of her hand and moved it away from my erection.

"Don't you want that?" Bella asked.

"Tonight is about you. What do you want?" I asked her and she mumbled something really soft.

"Sorry, what are you saying?" I asked, enjoying her blush.

"Iwantyouinsideofme," she said really fast, but I could hear it this time.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that," I said and gave her a quick kiss.

I moved my hands towards my jeans to pull them off, but Bella's hands stopped me.

"Can I do that?" she asked and I dropped my hands. Her hands fumbled with my buttons and when it was finally open, she moved her hands inside.

She touched my dick shortly and then let it go again. I groaned a little and she moved to take everything off. I stood up to get out of it and now we were both naked.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked her. I could really slap myself for forgetting them. I hadn't planned on getting this far with her tonight so I hadn't brought them with me.

"No, I thought you would bring them," she said and now I seriously wanted to slap myself. I guess there will be no sex between us tonight.

"I know you don't want to do it without, but I'm on the pill so we would be safe," she said and I considered it. I always told myself to never have sex with a woman without a condom, but could I trust Bella with it?

"I can show them if you want. You can see that I've been taking them," she said and started to get up. I grabbed her arm and sat her down next to me.

"I trust you, you don't have to show them to me," I told her. I was a little disappointed that she thought that I didn't trust her.

"We can do other things," she said and I started thinking about it again. Should I just do it?

"It's okay, we can do it without," I told her and suddenly I was very nervous. This would be the first time for me to have sex without a condom. I wanted to know how it felt and if it was completely different.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Are you?" I asked her and she leaned in to kiss me. I guess that was a yes.

We moved back to the middle of the bed and I checked to see if she was still wet. My fingers glided inside of her and I moved them around for a moment. I kissed her and aligned myself at her opening. I don't think I've ever been this nervous with having sex.

I slowly entered her and I had to stop before I blew my load. Sex without a condom felt amazing with Bella. She was tight, even tighter than I could remember. It felt incredibly warm to be inside of her and I could feel every little movement she made. It felt like heaven and I started to move slowly. I looked at Bella and she was looking intensely at me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm perfect," she said and started to meet my hips. Our moans filled the room as our bodies rocked together. I'm not so sure if I can hold it out that long.

I held my face very close to hers and held all of my weight on one arm. With the other hand I moved between us and started massaging her clit. I wanted her to come again. I wanted to feel how it felt without a condom.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her mouth against mine. This didn't feel like sex at all, it felt so different. I didn't care about myself, I wanted Bella to feel good and that's all that matters to me now. My heart tightened and it scared me a little. What the hell was going on here?

Her moans were getting loader and I stopped kissing her. I moved my head towards her breasts and started sucking her nipples. I started moving faster and my hand moved quicker on her clit. I could feel her walls start to tighten, sweat dripping all over our bodies.

"Come for me," I said.

Fuck, I had to concentrate on other things, because I wanted her to come first. My fingers moved even faster, my teeth lightly biting her nipples. Her face changed; she flushed and creased her eyebrows. She tried to shut her eyes, but I wanted to look at her while she came.

"Look at me," I said and moved my face closer to her again. We looked each other in the eyes as we came together. There were butterflies in my stomach and they were going crazy. I felt lightheaded, I just can't believe that this could feel so amazing.

"Wow," was all that Bella said and I agreed with her. This was just wow.

I let myself fall down on Bella and she started giving my chest little kisses. I could get used to this. It felt even better than the first time with her. I was still inside of her and I could feel myself getting soft.

I rolled off of her and laid down beside her. I didn't know what she wanted know. Did she want me to spend the night or should I go now?

She laid her head on my chest and her hand moved through the trail of hair on my stomach. I guess this was her way of saying that I should stay. I wrapped my arm around her and drifted off. I wanted this every day, the rest of my life.

I woke up and Bella was still in my arms. I couldn't be any more happier than I am now. My boner was there again and I hope we can get a repeat of last night. Was it selfish of me to wake Bella up to do that? I looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was already 7.45 am. I should get up and get ready for work, but I didn't want to leave here.

I started kissing the top of her head and she awoke softly. Her head turned and she looked at me with a big smile on her face. Maybe I had convinced her to start something with me. That would make this even a better morning.

"Good morning," she said and gave me a quick kiss.

"A good morning it is indeed," I said and smiled at her.

"What time is it?" she asked and I pointed at the clock. Her face changed to horror and I had no idea what her deal was. I wouldn't be a huge deal if she was late for work or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, chuckling a bit.

"You have to go, like now," she said and got out of bed. She grabbed my clothes and threw them on the bed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking I heard her wrong. Why did she want me gone?

"You have to go," she said and quickly went to her closet to get dressed herself.

"Why? Is your other boyfriend stopping by?" I asked, making a joke out of it. It wasn't a smart thing to do, because she looked panicked.

"Do you have another boyfriend?" that would explain why she didn't want to have a relationship with me.

"No, of course not. What do you think of me?" she asked hurtful and I knew she was right. She wasn't the person to keep secrets for me.

"Okay, then what's the matter? It won't be such a big problem if you were late to your job? I'm sure you can make up some excuse. Come on, just get back in bed," I said and patted the spot next to me.

"God damn it Edward, I asked you to go. Why can't you just listen?" she practically screamed and now I knew she was serious about this.

I grabbed my clothes, but then the doorbell rang. She was expecting some company and didn't want me to be here when that person showed up. She could have just told me and I would have left.

"Fuck," she screamed and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I can stay hidden in the bedroom if you want," I told her and she just shook her head.

"That's not possible," she said and there was some knocking on the door now.

"It's okay, don't look so sad," I said and walked over to her.

"Maybe you can climb out of the window?" she suggested and I thought she was going crazy.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Bella? Are you home? You told me to be here around eight," some woman said on the other side of the door.

Bella looked terrified and walked out of the bedroom. I quickly followed her and looked at the window. There's no way that I'm climbing out of that. She would just have to face it that I'm here. It wouldn't be such a disaster to introduce me right? Maybe she was ashamed of me or something.

"Come on mommy, open the door," oh my god, there were kids there. Her friend was here with her kids and that's why Bella wanted me gone. She knew that I didn't like kids and she just thought of me. That was thoughtful of her, but I would just leave as soon as introductions were made.

Bella looked at me once again and I smiled at her, to show her that I was okay with it. Her hands shook as she moved the doorknob. The door opened and two kids ran inside.

"Mommy, what took you so long? I missed you," the kid said and went over to hug Bella. What the fuck was going on?

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," screamed the other one and Bella picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, who's that guy?" the little guy asked Bella and pointed to me. Bella's friend hadn't noticed me until now and she quickly looked at Bella.

My thoughts were going crazy. This wasn't possible, Bella would have told me if she had kids. I mean, I've talked about kids and told her how horrible I thought kids were, but why wouldn't she say something about it.

This was probably a joke from Emmett and he would show up in a minute with a camera in his hand, laughing his ass off.

I looked at Bella and I know knew why she was acting like this and wanted me out of the apartment. Bella has kids …


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been really busy lately and just don't have the time to update much. Here is another chapter for you and lets see how Edward is doing after the big reveal! Enjoy!_

* * *

**EPOV  
**I was speechless, I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth. This couldn't be happening. I mean, why wouldn't she tell me she had kids. I know I told her that I didn't like them, but she fucking lied to me.

I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing. I looked to the kids and they were looking at me. It was scaring me and I looked at Bella's friend. It looked like she was feeling sorry for me. I didn't want her pity; I just want to know the truth.

Bella had tears in her eyes, but I didn't care about that. It was her own fault; she shouldn't have kept this from me.

"Mommy is everything okay?" the little boy asked, but I don't think he wants to know the answer. That his mommy kept him and his little sister a secret from me... yeah, we weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but I thought we were serious.

"I think I should go," I said and made my way to the front door. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Wait Edward, please let me explain," Bella said as she followed me. I could hear the tears in her voice, but I just wanted to go home and forget all about this.

"What do you want to explain? That you fucking lied to me and lead me on? I thought we were getting serious, but I think we were feeling different things," I said with my voice so low that I was surprised by it. I didn't want her kids to see us fighting. And that freaked me out even more, I was considering her kids.

"I just … I knew that you didn't like kids," she started.

"And you think you could've kept them a secret forever or something? That's just plain stupid," I said and walked out of her apartment.

"No … I don't know what I was doing. I like you so much and I planned on telling you. I didn't want you to find it out like this," she said and the tears were rolling over her cheeks right now. It hurt me to see her in pain, but this was her own fault.

"Keep telling yourself that. How did you think I was going to react? That I was just going to be happy with it and be a dad for them. I won't ever be that person and I don't want to be that person. I want to have my freedom and kids just tie you down. I'm done with you," I said and didn't look back. I guess this was the end for Bella and me.

I went straight back to my place. There were so many thoughts going through my head and I couldn't concentrate. I didn't bother calling my work, because I own the fucking thing. I just want a drink and sleep this nightmare away.

My head was pounding and my cell phone didn't stop ringing. I didn't care about it anymore. I didn't care if I walk outside and get hit by a bus, I just don't care anymore. It feels like I'm going to cry and I hate myself for that. Edward Cullen doesn't cry.

I wanted to throw my phone out of the window, but decided to look at it. I missed a lot of calls and I scrolled over them. They were from my office, Bella, Alice, Mom, Emmett, Bella, Office, Rosalie and Bella again. There were some texts too, but when I saw they were all from Bella, I deleted them. I didn't want to see her, afraid of what I was going to do or say to her.

It was three pm already and I had slept for a while. I was proud of myself, because I didn't drink one drop of alcohol. I guess the headache was from all the tension and thoughts that were making me crazy.

I wanted to go to the gym so I could let go of my aggression somehow. I changed into sweats and a shirt and grabbed my bag. I didn't even make it to the front door when it swung open. I closed my eyes and did a mental check to see if I gave Bella my keys. I was relieved to find out that it wasn't Bella standing there.

"What the hell were you doing? Did you know how fucking worried we all were? Your assistant called mom this morning to ask her if she knew where you were, since you didn't show up. Mom called me, but I didn't hear from you. Everyone tried to call you, but you aren't answering your phone. Thank God I have a key to your place." Alice yelled at me, only making my headache worse. Maybe Bella being here instead of Alice was better.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and tried to walk past her. Big mistake.

"And where are you going? Don't you care about the fact we were all worried. You always show up for work. Your assistant told me you missed an important meeting, the clients weren't that happy with that," she said, but I didn't feel a certain thing. I was numb.

"I don't care about that," I said and she glared at me. If looks would kill, I would be so dead.

"What's going on, Edward? You're scaring me now," Alice said and she looked concerned now. Gone was her angry face.

"I told you before, I don't want to talk about it. Now let me go," I said and got even more upset. I just want to go to the gym.

"Did something happen? Edward please, you know you can talk to me," she said and stood before me.

"Go away," I said and gave her a push. She looked so shocked that I quickly walked past her and used the stairs to get out of the building.

I arrived at the gym and I decided I wanted to do some boxing. I grabbed some gloves and made my way over to the bag. Memories of this morning entered my mind and I just started hitting the bag.

My thoughts about last night made me even angrier. I had thought about our future and I couldn't stand it that I let myself get so carried away. My theory about women was right: I would be better without them.

I feel like such a fool when I think back about our conversation last night. I had told her I wanted her exclusively and she hesitated about that. I thought it was weird, but I got it now. I was so blinded by her that I didn't think that her behavior was weird sometimes.

Now I got it why she didn't want me in her apartment, everything from her kids was there. She made a lot of effort to hide it all when I got there. I knew something was off, but I didn't think too much of it. I can't believe she lied to me about it.

I can't believe I had sex with her without a condom. I really wanted to hit myself right now. I really hope she's taking her birth control pills like she said or else I would have a huge problem. I told her I trusted her. She had lots of moments where she could have told me about her children, but she decided not to. Why would a person hide her kids? Is she ashamed of them? Wished she never had them?

My whole body was wet with sweat, but I didn't think of stopping. My mind drifted to the night we had dinner at my parents' house. She had them all fooled, lied to them all. Now I knew why she wanted me to take care of Parker when he was crying. She was trying to let me get used to children. I can't believe I bought all of her crap.

My body felt so tired, but I wanted to hit the bag a few more times. It didn't help me a lot and I would totally regret this in the morning. There were so many memories of me and Bella and I couldn't stop thinking about them. I was getting frustrated that this wasn't helping and needed to come up with a different technique. I want to forget Bella.

I was sitting in my car, just trying to get home and praying that Alice already left. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her once again.

_So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of your saying I'm sorry for that night._

These lyrics suck and I change the radio channel.

_Oh I hope you forgive me, Oh I hope you forgive me._

What the hell was wrong with the stations? Can't they just play a good song? I changed the radio station again, hoping to find a good song.

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

I give up and just shut the radio off. All these lyrics remind me of Bella and what she did to me. It feels like she's speaking to me through the radio. I'm really losing my mind.

I opened my door, but was attacked by a fist in my face. What the fuck? It hit me straight on my eye and I got ready to hit back.

"You fucking pushed her?" I heard Emmett's voice and groaned when he hit me once more.

"What the fuck?" I screamed.

"Emmett, that's enough," I heard my mother's voice. Oh no, this wasn't good.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. Alice, Emmett and my mom were now sitting in the living room. It looked like they were having some kind of intervention you always see on television.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Pushing Alice? You're lucky that mom is here or else you would be crying by now," Emmett said and stood up once again.

"Emmett stop, it wasn't a big deal," Alice said and calmed him down a little.

"It wasn't a big deal? You called me up crying because Eddie here was acting like an asshole," Emmett yelled at her.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some ice out of the freezer. I didn't want the bruises to show on my face. There was some more yelling coming out of the living room and it was making my headache worse.

"What the fuck are you all doing in my house?" I yelled, trying to get their attention.

"We were worried Edward. You didn't show up for work and no one knew where you were," mom said and she looked sad. I wish they would all leave so I could shower.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine so I would appreciate it if you all leave," I said and walked towards the bathroom.

"You're not fine. What's going on?" Alice said and walked towards me.

"It seems like you are deaf, because I told you before; I don't want to talk about it. Just fucking leave already," I yelled and slammed the door of the bathroom shut. I quickly locked it so I was alone.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, this isn't over yet. How dare you talk to me like that," my mom yelled.

I listened against the door and heard a door shut. It sounded like they all left and I was relieved at that. Why don't people get it when you want to be alone?

I got myself ready for a night out. I want to get to a club, dance with some women, and have sex with one of them. Or maybe more. I would do anything to forget about Bella. I was disgusted with myself when I had an erection in the shower when I thought of last night. I didn't want her in my thoughts.

It was Friday night and the club was packing with people. Just perfect, there were a lot of choices tonight. I came here alone, but definitely wouldn't leave alone.

I knew I looked good so I wasn't surprised when I got a lot of attention. This was just perfect. I walked to the bar and ordered a beer for myself. I wanted to have a good buzz before choosing a woman. I'm glad that I already drank some at home and got a cab to this place.

After five beers I could feel myself getting drunk and I was grinning like a fool. There was a woman sitting at the bar, not far away from me. She looked nothing like Bella and she would be perfect. She had fake blond hair, green eyes and a fake rack. I don't care about fake, I just want to get laid. It was time to make my move.

"Hello there, what's your name?" I asked and I gave her the Cullen smirk. No woman was able to resist that.

"I'm Heidi, what's yours?" she asked me.

"The name is Edward and it's a pleasure to meet you," I said and extended my hand towards her.

"Oh yeah it is," she said and held onto my hand a little longer. This was going to be so easy.

"So, are you here with someone?" I asked her. I already earned some hits and I wasn't looking for a fight.

"Yeah, it's kinda stupid, but I felt like going out," she said and moved a little closer towards me.

"I had the same feeling and I'm glad that I went," I said and gave her a wink. I was laying it on so thick, but I want to get laid.

"Me too, but I just can't believe you don't have someone," she said and my thoughts went back to Bella. This was not the place to think about her now.

"Let's just say that it didn't work out. So, how about I buy you a drink?" I said and waved at the bartender. I ordered us drinks and chatted some more with Heidi.

"OMG, I love this song," she said and I knew that that was a hint.

"Want to dance?" I asked her held out my hand for her.

We walked to the dance floor and her back was against my chest. She pushed her ass against my crotch and started moving to the rhythm. She definitely knew how to turn me on. Bella had left my mind and I was focusing on Heidi now.

We moved to the music and my hands were all over her body. I was so hard and Heidi could feel that. Her hands moved up and down my legs and then she turned around. We both had huge smiles on our faces and we knew where this was going.

I leaned forward and attacked her mouth with mine. She opened her mouth and my tongue entered it. We fought and moaned and groped each other. She was riding my leg and I could feel the heat coming from her. My hands found her ass and I started kissing her neck. We needed to get out of here soon or else I would take her here on the dance floor.

"How about we go to your place?" I asked and she nodded. She held my hand as we walked out of the club.

"We can walk to my apartment," she suggested, but taking a cab would get us there faster.

"We'll take a cab," I said and led us to one. Heidi entered the cab first and I had a great view of her ass. It's not Bella's ass, but this one was pretty good too. Stop it, don't think about Bella now.

I took my chance and squeezed her ass. She sat down and gave me a big smile. I think she liked it. Heidi told the cabdriver her address and he started the car.

Heidi was wearing a really short skirt and I couldn't control myself anymore. I was a horny little fucker and I needed to feel something right now. I put one of my hands on her leg and slowly moved it upwards. Heidi put her hand on me and tried to move it away, but I was stronger.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Shh, it's not like he can see it," I said and my hand was on one of her thighs.

She wasn't wearing underwear and I knew she really wanted this. I could feel her wetness and my hand moved up and down her slit. She gripped my arm and tried to be quiet. I entered her with two of my fingers, my thumb moving on her clit. Her grip tightened on my arm, but I was a little disappointed. She didn't feel like Bella, she wasn't as tight as Bella. I tried to get rid of those thoughts and focus on the woman sitting here with me.

I moved my fingers faster and I could feel her walls tighten. She was riding my fingers and trying to be quiet. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw the cabdriver watching. I just winked at him and he looked away. What a disgusting old man, to watch us. He probably wasn't getting any at home.

"I'm going to come," she whispered, but I didn't let my fingers slow down.

She moved her head into my neck and really tried to be quiet, but I was so talented that she couldn't keep quiet. Her moans filled the cab, but the driver ignored us. My fingers were soaking wet and I wanted to be inside of her. I really need to come myself.

As Heidi was coming down from her orgasm, the driver announced that we were at the address. I grabbed my wallet and gave him way too much, but I didn't care about that. He would probably need to clean his backseat with all the fluids Heidi left.

"O my God, that guy so knew what we were doing," she said and looked embarrassed.

"Who cares about that? You liked it," I said and followed Heidi to her place. It was a nice, little house.

"Yeah I did, but I can't believe you did that," she said and we entered her place. It wasn't that special, but I was only interested in her bedroom.

"So, where's your bedroom?" I asked and she led us upstairs. I wanted to get this over with so I could go home.

I kissed her as soon as we were inside. My hands moved to her shirt and I wanted it off. Her hands were busy taking my shirt off and she moved her hands up and down my chest. It felt wrong, like I was cheating on Bella, but that wasn't the case. Bella had lied to me and there was nothing between us. I was free to do this.

I got Heidi's shirt off and quickly took off her bra. Her breasts looked really fake, but I need to make the best out of it. My mouth moved towards one of her nipples and started sucking, while my hand played with the other one. Heidi was moaning and her hands moved towards my pants. She had them down in no time and started kneading my dick.

She wasn't as gentle as Bella and I didn't like it. I was still hard, but I wasn't that turned on anymore. I took off her skirt and moved us towards the bed. This was rough and it was so different than with Bella.

I got rid of my pants and boxers, quickly grabbed a condom and paid some attention to Heidi again. My mind was having second thoughts about this, but I really needed to do this.

Heidi looked at me and when I met her eyes I felt disgusted with myself. How could I do this to Bella? My erection was gone now and I felt like such a loser.

"I can help you with that," Heidi said and moved her mouth towards my dick. She started moving her hand up and down my length and her mouth moved closer. She started licking and sucking, but I couldn't concentrate anymore. Bella was stuck on my mind and it felt so fucking wrong to do this.

"Just stop," I said and gave her a little push. I put my clothes back on and left her house quickly. I just ignored her when she called my name.

I needed to clear my head and started walking home. I was really going crazy. Bella had ruined it for me with other women. She was so perfect, but she still lied to me.

I passed a liquor store and I wanted to forget about today. I bought a bottle of whiskey and walked outside again. I couldn't wait until I got home, so started drinking it right away. I thought about today once again and I knew I had made a mistake with Alice. She just wanted me to talk to her and I hurt her. I was such a screw-up. I wasn't surprised why I was alone right now. Nobody wanted a screw-up.

Without realizing it, I was outside Alice's house. The lights were off, but I needed to talk to her, apologize about my behavior this morning. She's an amazing sister and she's always there for me, even though she doesn't always support my decisions. Something tells me that she isn't going to appreciate it when I bang on her door, but I really need to talk to her.

The bottle of whiskey was half-empty now, I was drinking it like it was water. I was drunk, but Bella was still on my mind. How could she do something like this to me? I was always honest to her, told her about my feelings and ideas and she just screwed me over with her lies.

I knocked on the door, loudly. I rang the doorbell several times and I thought they would be awake by now. See, even they didn't want to see me right now. I sat myself against their door and just waited. I never felt more alone than now.

I heard some noises, but thought it was all in my head. Suddenly the door opened, but I couldn't hold myself up. I fell in the doorway and started laughing.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, but I was still laughing like a crazy person.

"Jasper? Who is it?" I heard Alice ask.

"Honey, you should come here," Jasper said and now the word honey sounded funny.

"Edward? What's going on?" she said with a worried tone in her voice. Suddenly, everything wasn't so funny anymore.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry," I said and my eyes filled with tears. I can't believe I was starting to cry now. Stupid Bella had this effect on me.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Come inside," she said and Jasper and her helped me to the couch. I was so drunk.

"I'm going back to bed," Jasper said and gave Alice a kiss. It reminded me of Bella and I. Fuck, why couldn't I just forget about her.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Alice asked me. She lay against my side and I felt some wetness on my cheeks. The tears were definitely there now.

"She fucking lied to me Alice. She fucking lied to me," I said, my voice sounding really weird.

"Who? Bella?" her name was making me mad again, but also left me feeling so sad.

"She has kids. I mean, how could you keep that hidden from someone. I just can't believe it. I thought I would grow old with her, I really thought I had a future with her, but she fucking lied about her kids. How can I know that she didn't lie about everything else?" I said.

"It's okay. It will be okay," she said and started comforting me.

Bella had fucking lied to me. I don't ever want to see her face. She screwed it up and it was the end of me and her.


End file.
